You belong with me
by Jump4Life
Summary: So Levi and Katie have been best friends forever. On her 15 b-day, she finally gets her wish. Sorry i suck at summeries
1. Chapter 1: Birthday

Chapter 1: Birthday

The sun streamed through my window onto my face. The birds were singing at the top of their lungs in the tree next to my window. I woke up smiling. Today I turned 15. My dog decided this was the best time to jump on my bed and like me in the face. I pushed him away and started petting him. A few minutes later I finally crawled out of bet to go get something to drink. Nick jumped down and started following me. As I entered the kitchen I was bombarded by my parents yelling Happy Birthday!!!

After sitting around for awhile I went and got dressed. I picked out my favorite pair of shorts, and of course, my Magical Moments t-shirt. At 9 we were supposed to meet all of our neighbors at Emerson's house across the street for breakfast. It was a new tradition we had started last year to celebrate July 4th. I love having my birthday on the 4th. As we walked over I noticed the Blakes, our next door neighbors, hadn't arrived yet. This year Levi was going to be there no matter what. Last year he had to leave for an emergency job.

Soon the Blake's arrived, but Levi wasn't with them. As I was trying to hide my disappointment Lynn handed me a card and wished me a Happy Birthday! Just as I was thinking her, somebody grabbed me around the waist. I jumped, but luckily didn't scream. I turned around to see Levi laughing. I slapped him on the arm and he was like, "Fine I want give you your present." I just laughed as he handed me a card. I opened it to find $25. I said thank you and gave him a hug.

As I was sitting at the table next to Levi, finishing my breakfast, Emerson comes out holding a chocolate cake with candles. I just hide my face with my hands as I blushed. Everybody was singing Happy Birthday and I blew out the candles. Later on as I was eating my cake I thought it would be fun to shove it in Levi's face. Nobody was paying attention to us. I didn't have but about two bites of cake left anyways.

"Hey Levi?"

"Yea?"

Smack!!! I shoved the cake into his face and made a run for it. I quickly glanced and made sure no cars were coming, and I ran as fast as I could and shut and locked our door after I was inside. I had forgotten the game me and Levi played when we were younger and locked each other outside. I quickly remembered this game as the door to the basement opened. I never thought to lock it. I quickly unlocked the door and ran outside. I made it halfway across our yard before Levi tackled me.

As I fell to the ground Levi had his arms around me. He twisted us in the air and I landed more on to him, then the hard ground. After I caught my breath, I tried to get away, but he wouldn't let me.

"Katie, are you still ticklish?"

"You wouldn't dare"

At this he rolled over and pinned me to the ground and started tickling me. I was screaming with laughter and trying to get away.

Eventually Levi stopped, but as I looked up at him I started laughing again. He had icing all over his nose. I scraped some off with my finger and ate it. It tasted different.

Levi just stared at me and I said, "It tastes like you."

"Describe my taste"

"Well I don't remember, because I was trying to figure out why it tasted different."

"Here I'll help you" Levi said as he leaned closer to me. I quickly glanced across the street to see everybody watching us. I started to freak out, but at that moment I felt Levi's lips on mine. I closed my eyes and savored the moment. All the worry quickly left my mind when his lips touched mine. He pulled back smiling. I smiled back as he said "So?"


	2. Fireworks

Chapter 2: Fireworks

"Well it's hard to describe. It tastes like… Levi" I said with a little laugh.

He smiled the biggest smile and helped me get up. As we walked back across the street Levi held my hand. As we sat down everybody was smiling and clapping.

Before I went home Levi asked me to go to the rodeo with him that night. As we agreed when to meet I started to get nervous. It would be my first date. Although today I'd already gotten my first kiss so maybe things would be ok. And then I went home and changed into my riding clothes and went to the barn.

As I changed out of my riding clothes and started getting ready to go out with Levi I started worrying again.

As we arrived at the rodeo grounds we meet up with Jessica and her boyfriend Jake. We sat in the perfect spot and watched the rodeo. At the end there was an announcement:

"Levi would like to wish Katie a very Happy Birthday!!!"

I looked up to see Levi staring at me with a big smile on his face. His eyes had a sparkle to them, and they were filled with….. Love. It hit me right then and there that I loved him, I'd known him my whole life, he was my big brother and best friend, and I loved him.

He put his hand under my chin and tilted it up and leaned in and kissed me. At this exact moment the fireworks started. I started smiling as he was still kissing me. I pulled back and looked over at Jessica and Jake and they were kissing as well. I looked back up at Levi and he kissed me again. After a few seconds we pulled away and he put his arm around me. I leaned my head against his shoulder and watched the Fireworks.

As we were sitting on the tailgate of his camo truck waiting on Jake's brother to come and pick Jessica and Jake up, Levi whispered in my ear.

"You look so beautiful tonight. I wish you could have seen the sparkle in your eyes during the fireworks"

"Levi….." I was speechless. I wanted so bad to tell him how I felt, but even though I'd known him most of my life, we'd only been dating for a day. He just stared at me, and eventually I was able to talk. "Thank you. I had the greatest time tonight. I wish you could have seen your smile earlier. I think it was the biggest smile I've ever seen on your face."

He smiled and leaned in to kiss me once more. Wow we had been kissing a lot today. I wonder if we're moving too fast. No. We've know each other so long.

My thoughts were interrupted by Jake telling me by and Jessica giving me a hug and telling me by. Me and Levi both said by to them and then got in his truck and started heading home. I soon felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. I opened it expecting to see a missed call from mom or dad, but it was only a txt from Jessica.

_You and Levi are so cute together. You look like you were enjoying yourself a lot tonight. Hope you had a wonderful b-day. Luv ya Jessica._

I smiled as I read it and Levi noticed. "What does it say?"

"O nothing really, just Jessica telling me happy birthday again." I said with a laugh.

As we pulled into Levi's driveway, I started to get out, but was stopped by Levi. I sat there as he got out and walked around the front of the truck. He opened my door for me as I was laughing. He was so nice! I said thank you in between giggles and he just smiled.

He walked with me as I walked across the yard to my house. As we stepped onto my porch, I stopped and turned to him. He put his hand on my check and leaned in and kissed me again. It was a different kind of kiss; this one was filled with passion, and lasted a whole lot longer than all the others. I started to worry about my parents, just as he pulled away and smiled. I smiled back and leaned my head onto his chest as he wrapped his arms around me. I eventually pulled away and looked at him.

"I hope you had a wonderful birthday."

"I did, I think it was the best yet! Thank you so much."

"Is it ok if I come over tomorrow?"  
"Why of course! I'm sure mom and dad want mind."

"Ok, well goodnight and sweet dreams."  
"Thank you, you too."  
I hugged him again and went to the door. I turned around to look at him once more before walking inside. It was late and mom and dad were half asleep when they asked me if I had a good time. I told them I had and to go to bed. I was on my way myself. I was so tired. I went to my room and found some soffees and a t-shirt. I slipped them on and lay down onto my bed. I told Nick to hop up onto my bed with me and he lay down at my feet. I slowly drifted to sleep thinking of Levi.

* * *

**Hey guys, thanks for reading, I'm not going to post anymore until i get some reviews, so if you like it, please review, and tell me what you think. This is my first story ever so tell me how i can get better! Please review!**

**~Jump4Life**


	3. Surprise

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long! Well my computer crashed so I thought I had lost everything I had wrote, and trust me it was like 12 chapters. So then i relized I still had it on an email I sent to a friend. So my computer still isn't fixed, so updates will be slow. Sorry this is such a short chapter. O and thank you so much Nova Ride for telling everybody who read your story to read mine. So guys go check out Nova Rides awesome kick butt story Nieghborly Love (.net/s/5137359/1/Neighborly_Love). Thanks for the reviews guys!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Surprise**

I woke up that morning to feeling something on my check. It felt like someone had kissed me. I just assumed it was Nick, trying to wake me up. I groaned and rolled over away from the wall that I was facing. I hit something hard. I semi opened my eyes to see someone sitting on my bed. I couldn't believe it, it looked like Levi. Was I dreaming?

"Morning sleepy head. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I wish I was still asleep. What time is it? Why are you here?"

"Its 8:30. I thought it'd be nice to surprise you.D

"Hmmm yea I like this kind of surprise."

I laid my head on his lap. He was really comfy. He started stroking my hair behind my ear. It felt really nice. I was almost asleep again, when I heard mom hollering at me to get up. I guess she knew Levi was here and that he was not having any luck at getting me up. I sighed and sat up in bed beside Levi. He just laughed, I'm guessing at my hair. It felt like it was everywhere.

"Your hair looks like a rats nest."

" O shut up! I don't care!"

I just laughed along with him. He got off the bed and offered me a hand to help me up. I gladly took it and stood up. I stretched and started walking to the kitchen to get something to drink. I vaguely smelled pancakes and bacon. As I entered the kitchen I saw that mom had made breakfast this morning for me and Levi. It consisted of chocolate chip pancakes and a lot of bacon. I was glad she had a lot of bacon, I love it. I can eat almost a whole pound by myself. And Levi can as well. Me and Levi sat down at the table and ate our breakfast. I was dreading the work that I would have to start after we were done. I stood up and took mine and his plates and put them in the sink.

"So what are you doing today?" I asked him

"Well nothing really."

"Lucky I have all my housework to do and for some extra money I need to wash the cars."

"Well I could help you wash the cars this afternoon. The housework you're alone on." He said with a small laugh.

I just smiled at him and went to my room. He followed me in there and watched as I found some old clothes to change into. I walked into the bathroom and changed. As I walked out, I started to head back toward my room, but Levi scared me by grabbing my waist from behind. He smiled as I jumped, and after I turned around in his arms, he kissed the top of my head. I leaned on to his chest and sighed. He rubbed my back between my shoulder blades. It felt so good. I pulled away after a few seconds and went to start dusting the house.

After all the house work was done, Levi and I went outside to wash the cars. We eventually found a bucket that wasn't full of dirt and filled it with water and added the soap. We were working on the truck first, and I thought it was really boring. Levi must have read my mind, because about that time he sprayed me with the water hose. I screamed, it was so cold! I took my sponge and filled it with water and squeezed the water out at him. He laughed, and sprayed me again. And this is how our water war got started.

Half an hour later, we sat in the grass soaking wet. The truck was finally clean, and we were killed. After a half hour water fight we had to start all over on cleaning the truck. It was really hot. We went inside and got a quick snack, and decided what to do next. It was about 3 o'clock in the afternoon, and all of our work for the day was done, so we decided to go see a movie. After making sure it was ok with my parents, me and Levi headed out to the movie theater. I hadn't seen the new Harry Potter yet, and I was dying to see it. We got out tickets and then went and bought popcorn of course! After the movie Levi and I went back home. It was getting close to dark by this time, and we decided it was the perfect time to go swimming.

* * *

**Once again please review and tell me how I can make it better**


	4. Revenge

**Ok so I just saw a certain cute neighbor of mine. Lol. It's days like these were I wish that the stories I write would come true. -Sigh-**

**Anyways on with the story**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Revenge **

As I met him down at the pool ten minutes later, I was worrying about how I looked. I had on my two piece, which made me really self-conscious. My fears quickly went away when I saw him looking up and down my body with a huge smile on his face. I couldn't help but look him up and down to. He had recently lost a lot of weight, and was as skinny as a light pole. He had a nice set of abs, showing how much he worked. As I stuck my foot in to test the temperature, I realized how cold it was. I let out a small squeal. Levi laughed when he saw the look on my face.

"Cold?"

"Nope, not a bit" I said with heavy sarcasm.

I was trying to get up the nerve to jump in, when all of a sudden Levi pushed me in. I screamed from the shock. As my head popped out of the water I screamed at him and said I would get my revenge. He smiled and gracefully dove into the pool.

I finally had a chance to get him back about ten minutes later. He had his back turned to me, and I thought it would be fair if I dunked his head=2 0under the water. I quickly swam up behind him and jumped onto his shoulders. He didn't budge a bit! He was so tall and strong that my weight did nothing. He gave me a questioning look.

" I was trying to dunk you under the water to get back at you for pushing me in. It obviously didn't work as I had planned."

"Well, I am a little bit bigger than you, you know. Oh, and there is no way you're getting me back for pushing you in."

"Whatever. You just wait and see."

By this time I was out of ideas and gave up on my revenge. We got out and went and sat in the grass. By this time the stars were almost out. We sat and talked a few minutes, and then Levi leaned back and laid in the grass looking at=2 0the stars. I laid down beside him with his arm under my head. I curled up into his chest and we watched the stars.

All of a sudden we saw a shooting star. I made a wish. Please let things between us last forever. I wished this with all my heart.

"What did you wish for?"

"If I told you it wouldn't come true.""Ok, whatever."

Not long after that, we decided to call it a night. He pulled me close, and kissed me. He pulled away and we linked hands and walked up to the door. I looked at him one last time before walking inside.

* * *

**Sorry it's such a short chapter, hopefully they'll get longer soon.**

**Don't forget to go check out Nova Ride's story!**

**And Please review! Ideas are appreciated, and so is ways to make my writing better!**


	5. Sunday

**Ok, so since my lap top is still broken, my updates are slow. I spend the day at my grandparents, and even though they have a computer,they don't have internet access. And with no lap top I can't steal my uncles wireless to get online :( So when I finally get home I get like 2 hours before leaving for swim practice. During that time I eat, and read some MR fanfiction stories that have been updated. I write during the day, but don't get the chance to type it up, so it'll probably only be weekends that i get to update, if i'm lucky i'll get to update in the middle of the week. **

**If any of my story doesn't make sense, just PM me and ask about it and i'll answer your questions. O and i'm trying to make my chapters longer as well.**

O and the **_italics_** is Levi's txts, and mine are **bold.** Hope that makes sense and doesn't get to confusing.

* * *

Chapter 5: Sunday

I woke up the next morning to mom shaking me awake. It was time to get ready for church. Time passed in a blur. Before I knew it I was sitting in preaching beside mom. It was about time for it to start, when someone came and sat down beside me. I was shocked to see that it was Levi. Half way through preaching, he put his arm around me. I'm sure I blushed. Afterward I rode home with him, and my parents said to invite him out to eat with us. He said yes, and after I changed out of my skirt, we made our way to The Steak House.

At the Steak House I saw the last person(s) I wanted to see in the whole world. At school there is a group of girls that I greatly despise. They are a bunch of sports people ranging from Softball to Cheerleading. I'm not sure which on I hated the most, Jessica Phillips or Maggie Franklin. Jessica is a big snob who plays a lot of sports, such as Softball, Basketball, and Volleyball, she thinks everything revolves around her and should get whatever she wants. Maggie is a cheerleader, and has the attitude of one. She is blonde and acts really dumb. Shes really pretty, but dresses like a slut and tries to get attention from every boy in the school. Along with the two girls were the rest of the group. Taylor Settler, Jordan Jackson, Kayla Anderson, Holly Cook, Kaylie Lewis, Holly Miller, and Kasey Woody. They all acted like they ruled the school and got on my last nerve. Although when I had to work in groups with a few they could be nice, but you could tell they all thought I was worthless.

When they saw me walking in holding hands with Levi, I swear I saw their jaws drop. Levi is very hot, and he's older, so he's practically a dream guy to all of us, and upon some miracle, he chose me. I saw them staring at Levi and I saw Maggie start to stand up. Upon seeing my glare aimed at all of them, Levi let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close. He gently kissed my hair as I leaned into his side. I wasn't worried about what mom and dad would think, all I wanted to do was make those girls jealous, and Levi was helping me. I looked up at him and gave him a sweet smile. In return he gave me a heart stopping grin. For every girl out there that has read Twilight, and never thought there would be a smile better than Edwards, let me tell you, there is. Levi's smile is more breath taking than Edwards could ever dream of being.

As me and Levi were walking up to the buffet to get our food, Maggie walked up and "accidentally" bumped into Levi. Rage boiled in my veins, as she giggled and flicked her hair over her shoulder.

"O I'm so sorry, I should have watched where I was going." she said in a flirty voice, that made me want to hurl.

I looked at Levi, wondering what his reaction would be. He would probably be the polite gentleman he always is.

"Yea you should have!" His reaction caught me way off guard and I almost chocked on my own spit! He must be able to read my expressions really well, and know how much I hated these girls.

Maggie didn't say another word, just quickly walked back to her seat. I looked up at Levi with a full out grin on my face.

"Wow, you sure told her." I said with a slight laugh in my voice.

"She apparently didn't get the message that I was your boyfriend and you're the only girl I want. I was about to flirt with a slut like her."

Wow. I'd never heard him say anything like that before. Wait, did he just say that I was the only girl he wanted?

I was left speechless as we got our food and went back and sat down. As we talked with my parents and ate our dinner, I couldn't help but notice all the girls from school still staring in disbelief at me and Levi. Maggie's expression was priceless. She had confusion and rage plastered all over her make up covered face.

After we got back home we went over to his house. We played guitar hero on his x-box. And of course he kicked my butt, although I gave him a run for his money. Then we played the Wii games I had brought over on his Wii. I kicked his butt at Mario Kart, and Tennis, Boxing, and Baseball on Wii Sports. He beat me at Bowling and Golf. After playing the Wii for 3 hours, we sat down to watch T.V. His parents came in and watched it with us. Not long afterward, Kay-Leigh and Scott came over with Parker and Elijah. As they talked Levi took Elijah and I took Parker, since I had never had much experience with kids, and Parker was the older one. I saw Levi cradling Elijah in his arms, and I thought about how he would make an amazing dad someday. He had always been great with little kids, whereas me on the other hand had always wanted them to go away.

As me and Levi were watching the kids, Parker started running around and throwing stuff around. I was completely clueless on what to do. He started handing me random toys and then running off to get another one to hand to me. I looked at Levi with a bewildered look. As I was about to ask what to do, he beat me to it.

"Just hang on to it, when he comes back offer it to him and if he doesn't take it, just sit it to the side. Take anything he offers you and say thank you. It's not rocket science." He said with a smirk. I did as he told me to, as Parker handed me countless number of toys. I was wondering when he'd run out of toys to hand me, when Levi spoke up.

"Why don't we put in a Disney movie for him to watch?"

"Ok. Sounds like an excellent idea. What movies do you have?"

"Any movie ever made." He said with a small laugh. "Is there a certain movie you want to watch?"

"Any movie is fine with me. I love them all" (**I'm a major disney fan :D)**

"Ok. How about….." He paused for a minute to think. "Cars. It's Parker's favorite."

"Ka Chow!" **(Sorry, I don't know how to spell it lol)**

Levi laughed at me quoting the movie. He handed Elijah to me as he put the movie into the dvd player.

Parker was sitting on the floor right in front of the tv. Me and Levi were sitting on the couch. He had his arm around me and I was leaning into his side. I had Elijah in my arms, asleep. I never really wanted kids, but the way this felt, like we were a family, it made me rethink my decision. If Levi was the dad, maybe kids wouldn't be so bad. He was good with them, and I knew he would take outstanding care of them. I started feeling drowsy, but was jolted back to being awake as Kay-Leigh walked over to me and offered to take Elijah and put him in his crib. I handed him over to his mom and then sat back down and laid my head on Levi's shoulder.

This is where I stayed the rest of the afternoon. At 9 o'clock I went home to get ready for the week. I went to my grandparent's house, and went to bed.

As I was laying there still wide awake I heard my phone ring. I could tell by the ring tone that it was Levi sending me a txt message. I reached over and grabbed my phone off of the chair beside my bed.

_Did you have fun today? I did. Even though those girls at the Steak House were annoying, did they ever stop staring at me? But taking care of Elijah and Parker was fun._

I replied to his txt quickly

**I did have fun today. Yea, I can't stand those girls they all think there better than everybody, and Maggie is the worst flirt in the world. Well I was pretty clueless, but I did enjoy taking care of the boys.**

_You didn't act clueless. You handled them great. You'll make an amazing mother some day._

**That is if I'm ever a mother. Lol Thank you anyways. Well I'll never be anywhere near as good as you, nobody will be able to ask for a better father than what you will be.**

_Whatever. Lol I've just had a lot of experience with those two, so I know how to handle them._

**Uh huh. Sure that's all it is.**

It went on like that for awhile. We talked about having kids and what we would name them. Both of us liked Elizabeth as a middle name for a girl, and Ben as a name for a boy. I laid there texting Levi till midnight. I woke up the next morning to my alarm on my phone blaring. I rolled out of bed with a sigh and stretched. I slipped on some shoes and went to the barn to feed Scarlet. I came back and Papaw had breakfast ready for me. Bacon!

* * *

** O and don't forget to check Nova Ride's story Nieghborly Love out! It's awesome!**


	6. Tired

**Ok, so this chapter is probably going to be really confusing for you guys. Sorry, i was trying to make it longer and got caught up in describing some of the things. **

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I love them, there whats keeping me writing!**

**On with the story!**

**Chapter 6: Tired**

After eating I went and changed into some jeans and a tank top. It was already 80 degrees outside! I went to the barn and gave Scarlet a good grooming. I tacked her up and hoped on.

As we rode I decided to work on our barrel racing. Scarlet was feeling good, and kept wanting to run. I finally let her have some fun, and we took one gallop around the pasture before pulling her to a walk. I hoped off for a few minutes to set up a barrel in the middle of the pasture, next to 2 trees. I got back on, and took her at a trot around the 2 trees, but when she got to the barrel, she surged into a canter without me telling her to. I didn't want her cantering it yet, because we needed to work on her bending around the barrels better. After a lot of fighting and head slinging, I got her to take the turn at a trot. It went on like this for a while before I was finally satisfied with her work. She still wanted to run, so we set off galloping around the pasture again.

After a nice two hour ride, I jumped off and patted Scarlet on the neck. I un-tacked her and rinsed her off with the hose. After grooming her again, I stuck her in the lower pasture to graze. By this time, it was time for me to go to Jane's to volunteer for Magical Moments, and ride Gypsy.

After leading the horses around as they did therapy for 3 kids, it was finally time for me to ride Gyp. I loved her to death, and I offered to buy her from Jane numerous times. She didn't want to sell her though, and I couldn't blame her. I was one of the 3 people that got to ride Gyp. Besides me, Jane only let her daughter and Stanley ride her. It was a great feeling knowing that I was one of the few who got to ride her. The ring was dry today, so we worked on our cantering. Stanley did my lesson today, and he had me and Gyp doing flying lead changes up the center of the ring.(**Google it if you have no idea what I'm talking about. Sorry)** It was hard to get Gyp to change leads so quickly, but Stanley knew I could do it, even though I didn't. After we successfully did the lead changes he had asked me to do, he let me jump her. I love jumping, its an amazing feeling having the wind rush through your hair. You feel like your flying! Stanley set the cross rail up for us to warm up on. Gyp was flying over the jumps perfectly today. After going over it a few times, he raised it to a vertical that was about 2.5-3.0 ft. tall. It doesn't seem like much, but its scary at times. Gyp loves jumping and will fly toward them without being asked to.

"Katie, are you willing to try something new today?" Stanley asked me with a slight edge to his voice that automatically had me on alert. I love Stanley to death, but he likes to scare me, and make me do hard things.

"Umm.. Sure."

"Do you want me to raise the jump? Gypsy is clearing this one easily and I think ya'll are ready for a higher one."

"Ok, as long as you think it'll be ok."

I watched as he raised the jump, and my stomach started tying into knots. I trotted Gyp around the ring before turning up the center and asking her to canter. As we cantered toward the jump, I felt her start to refuse, I urged her on with my legs as we got closer. Right before the jump I went into Jump position, and Gyp took off. We soared high over the jump. We landed kinda hard, and I was thrown forward a little, but we had cleared the jump!

As dad pulled into the driveway of the house, I noticed that Levi and his dad were still at work. They have their own plumbing business, and Levi has worked with his dad since he was 12. He seemed to like it really well, even though it didn't seem like a great job to me. I was pretty tired, but I had to get ready for swim practice. I reluctantly pulled on my swim suit and a pair of soffees. We arrived to practice early and I laid down on the cement. Twenty minutes later I was in the water, swimming.

During practice our coach, Darien, decided we needed to work on our butterfly some more (**Go onto you tube and watch it. Its an extremely hard stroke)** He had us doing 6X50's of it, with only a 10 sec. break in between each 50. After that set he had us do the same thing, but this time for Backstroke.

When we got home from a long hard practice, Levi was sitting outside his house waiting on me. I went inside my house and quickly changed. I went over to his house and sat on the tailgate of his truck beside him. After 10 minutes of just sitting there we went inside and watched T.V. in the living room. He was leaning against the arm of the love seat and I was leaning against him, with my head on his chest. He had his arm around me and was stroking my hair. I was super tired and he knew this, so he just sat there with me as a drifted asleep.

An hour later I woke up, I was still leaning on Levi, but he had stopped stroking my hair. His head was laying on mine, and I didn't want to move. I heard his steady breathing and knew he was asleep as well. I knew it was late and that I had to get home, so I moved as quietly and softly as I could, but woke him up anyway.

I hadn't gotten off the couch yet, so Levi grabbed my waist and pulled me to where I was sitting in his lap. I sighed and leaned against him, resting my head under his chin. He pulled me closer and kissed the top of my head. I lifted my head and kissed him on the lips. He kissed me back and put his hand on my check. It was 5 till ten and I needed to get home. I got up off of Levi's lap and looked at my phone, so far no calls from my parents.

"Do you have to go?" he asked with a sad tone to his voice.

"Sadly, yes. I don't want to though. I'd rather stay with you." I said sincerely. "I have a swim meet tomorrow, and I'm so not looking forward to it. So I want get to see you tomorrow."

He sighed an answered, "Ok. Well, I'll guess I'll see you Wednesday. I wish I could see you sooner."

"I know, I'm sorry, if it was up to me, I wouldn't go to the meet."

He stood up beside me and walked with me to the door. When we reached the door, he hugged me again, and kissed me goodbye. I walked out the door and went home as slowly as possible. I went to my grandparents an d stayed up texting Levi again.

The next day went the same way as the one before; except for instead of practice I had a meet. My dad is the president of the team, and he also runs the computer at the meet, entering all the times and everything. My mom is meet director, and makes sure everything is ready for a meet, she also helps run the concession stand. As I was helping unload our car packed with food for the concession stand, I heard a familiar truck pull up. I was shocked to see Levi's truck pulling into a space, and Levi getting out. I was so thrilled; I ran up to him and jumped onto him, hugging him. He spun me around, and kissed me on the top of the head. The rest of the night passed in a blur. I got a few first places, and spent all my free time with Levi. We sat with the Spratt's and joked around a lot. Savannah and me talked about our relay team, and horseback riding stuff, while her twin brother, who refuses to swim on the team, talked to Levi about Football and Wrestling. Levi seemed kind of bored at times, but never complained.

I rode home with Levi, getting home 20 minutes earlier than my parents. I had my key with me so that I could go home and change, and get my stuff ready. Levi went with me. After I walked out of the bathroom and into my room with dry clothes on, I saw Levi sitting on my bed. I was glad I had cleaned everything off of it the day before. I sat down on his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. He kissed me, slowly at first, but then with more passion. He leaned back onto my bed, with me lying on top of him. I ran my hands through the hair on the back of his neck, feeling how soft and silky it was. His hands slowly trailed up my back, leaving a line of fire. This only lasted about 5 minutes, before I pulled away gasping for air. I smiled and we sat up. I stood up and started getting my things ready for my grandparents.

When my parents got home, Levi went over to his house, but not before kissing me goodbye. As we stood on the porch, I watched him turn and walk toward his house. It hurt my heart to see him walking away. I walked inside and got my stuff and me and dad left. I got a text from Levi that said,

_do you realize how hard it is to walk away from you? It is about the hardest thing I've done in my life. _

If I had been alone, and not with Dad, I would have started crying.

* * *

**Ok thanks for reading the chapter! The next one hopefully want be as confusing. So, now you should go check out Nova Ride's amazing story Neighborly Love! She's an amazing writer!**

**~Jump4Life**

* * *


	7. Vacation

****

Sorry, this one it short. And pretty crappy in my opinion. The next chapter should be better, at least I think it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own the song, Chuck Wicks does (I guess lol), Though if i did, i'd be a millionaire. This song is so amazing.

Onward we go!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Vacation**

The next week went by in a blur. It was the next Wednesday and Levi and I were in my room. He was helping me pack for the vacation our families were going to be taking tomorrow. About a month ago our parents had decided to go on vacation to Holden Beach together. The Black's loved Holden Beach and Mel lived really close. We were going to go visit her, but stay in a house with the Black's we had rented. I was super excited, even though I preferred Myrtle Beach a whole lot more. I was hoping when we went in August, Levi would get to go with us.

I had promised Levi after losing a silly bet that he could pick out my clothes for the week. So here we were in my room, me sitting on my bed nervously and Levi picking out my clothes for the week. So far he had put all my soffees in my bag, my only pair of short shorts, and then two pairs of Bermudas. He had put all my tank tops in the bag, and then some other shirts. He hadn't put any of my t-shirts in there to my displeasure. I just laughed at his expression every time he went to my closet and would find a shirt he'd never seen me wear before.

"Why have I never seen you wear this shirt? You would look amazing in it." He was holding up a cotton shirt that had a low cut neck, and had about 3 buttons at the top. It was red, and one of my favorites. I just never wore it, because I was so self conscious and had to wear a tank top under it.

"You haven't seen me wear it yet so how would you know what I would look like in it! And I love the shirt, but it gets kinda hot with a tank top under it."

He laughed as he threw it in my bag as well.

"Why don't you put some of my t-shirts in there and some more Bermudas?" I asked with a slight hope in my voice.

"And why would I do that?"

"So that I'll be comfortable, and so that'll I'll actually leave the house." I said with a grin on my face. I stood up and walked toward him, and wrapped my arms around his waist. I looked up at him, with my chin resting on his chest. "Please."

I'd never tried begging Levi for something before, but he caved instantly when I gave him the puppy dog face.

"Ok fine! But you still have to wear the other shirts!"

I laughed as I slipped my hands back to my side and sat back down on my bed.

The next day we left early, I was riding down with Levi in his truck. We were following his parents, and my parents were behind us in the truck. We were bringing Nick with us, but he would be staying with Mel. Me and Levi were holding hands, and singing along to a song on the radio, called All I Ever Wanted by Chuck Wicks.

_Girl you got me going  
Yea I think you know it  
Oh I'm ready for this ride  
So come on take my hand  
Cuz only you, you understand  
How to kick this feeling into_

_Drive all night with me  
Sing my favorite song and sleep  
Under the stars on the hood of our car  
It's all I've ever wanted  
All I ever wanted was to  
See you in the pale moon light  
Just the way ya look tonight  
And maybe some day  
If love comes our way  
We'll be walking in the meadow in the early spring  
You'll be twirling in a sundress wearing my ring  
Can you see it  
Girl I believe em that  
It's true  
All I ever wanted  
All I ever really wanted was you_

_If life is what you make it  
Here's my chance ill take it  
You know I wanna make you mine  
I have this picture in my mind  
You were in it all the time  
So baby hold on tight_

_And drive all night with me  
Sing my favorite song and sleep  
Under the stars on the hood of our car  
It's all I've ever wanted  
All I ever wanted was to  
See you in the pale moon light  
Just the way ya look tonight  
And maybe some day  
If love comes our way  
We'll be walking in the meadow in the early spring  
You'll be twirling in a sundress wearing my ring  
Can you see it  
Girl I believe em that  
It's true  
All I ever wanted  
All I ever really wanted was you_

_All I ever wanted  
Was to see you in the pale moon light  
Just the way ya look tonight  
And maybe some day  
If love comes our way  
We'll be walking in the meadow in the early spring  
You'll be twirling in a sundress wearing my ring  
Can you see it  
Girl I believe em that  
It's true  
All I ever wanted  
All I ever really wanted was you  
_

I loved this song!

We were almost to Mel's house. I was so excited; Ben was going to be there to.

_

* * *

_

**Like? Not like? Review please! And then check out Nova Ride's story!**

**~Jump4Life**


	8. Scared

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been really busy, I had a swim meet Tuesday night, Thursday night, and this morning at 8 o'clock. **

**Today me and Nova Ride went and saw the new Harry Potter, IT WAS TOTALLY AWESOME!!!!!!**

**So here's the next chapter, tell me what ya think, please review!**

**Onward we go!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Scared**

That night I went to bed early. It was only ten o'clock, but I was really tired. The two rooms with Queen sized beds that our parents were staying in were down stairs and mine and Levi's rooms, that had Twin sized beds, were side by side upstairs.

I woke up at midnight, scared out of my mind. I was sweating and sat straight up in bed. I had had a nightmare, where Levi was killed by a tractor trailer truck. It was just a dream, I kept telling myself. Levi was still alive, the tractor trailer truck hadn't ran a red light and slammed into his truck instantly killing him. I couldn't stand it any longer. I got up and went out to the balcony that joined to his room. I slipped into his room and saw him sleeping. I laid down on the bed beside him facing the wall. I hoped I hadn't woke him up. All of a sudden Levi's arm slipped around my waist, and he whispered into my hair.

"Why are you in my bed?" He asked in a dark voice, but I felt him smiling on my neck.

I rolled over so that I could see his face. I lifted my hand up and traced his face.

"I had a nightmare. You were killed in a car wreck." I said, almost in tears. His arms tightened around me, and he pulled me closer.

"It's ok. It was just a dream, I'm still here." He said in a reassuring voice.

I looked at him and saw the worry in his eyes. I wanted it to go away. I leaned forward and kissed him with all I had. He was shocked, but he kissed me back. I threw my arms around his neck, trying to get closer to him. He pulled me tighter against him. One of his hands was cupping my check, while the other was on the flat of my back pulling me closer. There wasn't enough space between us for even a piece of paper. He rolled over to where I was laying on top of him. I was afraid of our parents hearing us and walking in.

I reluctantly pulled away and sighed. I rolled off of him to wear we were both on our sides. I needed to go back to my room. He must have read my mind because next he said.

"Why don't you stay in here tonight? You can go back to your room around 4. No one will be up then."

"Ok." I agreed. I got up to set an alarm on my phone, so that we wouldn't sleep to long. He was lying on his back when I laid back down. I snuggled up to him and he put his arm around me. I laid my head on his chest, and he started stroking my hair. I snuggled up closer to his side. This is how I fell asleep.

When my phone went off at 4 I quickly turned it off. I had been awake a few minutes, but Levi was still asleep, his light snores telling me this. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. All of his muscles relaxed and him sprawled out all over the bed. I was still leaned against him, but his arm was no longer around me. Instead it was stretched out under me. As quietly as I could I got out of the bed. His snoring stopped, but he didn't move. I was almost to the door when I felt Levi's arm wrap around my waist.

"Why do you have to leave?"

"Levi, you know I can't stay in here."

"I know." He sighed. I turned around and kissed him goodnight and went back to my room.

I laid in my bed awhile before finally falling asleep. I woke up to Levi jumping on my bed. I screamed and slapped him as he laughed and pulled me close to him. He kissed the top of my head as I closed my eyes hoping to sleep some more. Levi wouldn't let this happen though. He started shaking me and screaming for me to get up.

"FINE!" I yelled and pushed him off my bed. He landed with a big KA THUNK! I rolled to the edge to make sure he was ok. He saw me and pulled me off onto him. I landed with an oooff….. But Levi didn't make a sound.

He kissed me and said, "Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning handsome." I said with a smile.

I laid my head down on to his chest and he wrapped his arms around my waist. Then mom yelled for us to come down stairs. I rolled off of him and sat up. He stood up and offered me a hand. After helping me up, we walked out the door holding hands. We walked down to the kitchen and I smelt coffee. I didn't drink it, but I loved the smell. Levi poured himself a cup, and I went and got some bacon that mom was taking out of the frying pan. Levi's dad, Scott, was sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading the paper. Lynn was sitting beside him reading a book. Mom and dad were cooking. Me and Levi went and sat on bar stools at the counter.

"Did you guys sleep well?" Lynn asked, putting her book down on the table.

I smiled at how good a sleep I really did get, but they couldn't know about it.

"I did. I slept like a rock all night." Levi said, which wasn't far from the truth. Besides the times that I had accidentally woke him up, he had snored his head off.

"Yea I know you did, I heard you snoring all the way in my room!"

"Was there an elephant in your room last night? Cause it was awfully loud in there." Was Levi's canny reply. Ok so I snored to, and by the way mom talked, I snored a lot!

"Whatever. I slept great. My bed was super soft, just the way I like it." At this comment I snuck a small smile to Levi. He smirked back at me.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! Please review.**

**Ok so I have a few more chapters written, but i'm in a writers block, so hopefully i'll get out of it before I post all of my pre written chapters.**

**Suggestions are welcome! So is critisim!**

**Don't forget to read Nova Ride's story Neighborly Love!!!**

**~Jump4Life**


	9. Engaged

**Ok, so I give up on trying to make this chapter longer. I'll just post it as it is.**

**Sorry it took so long to update.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9: Engaged

After enjoying a wonderful breakfast, we all went and got ready to go to the beach. We first went to Mel's to pick up Ben. Mel had to work today and wasn't able to go. When we got to the beach me, Levi, and Ben went out into the ocean. We jumped waves and tried to body surf. Ben had the best attempt. After spending a majority of the day there, we headed back.

We went back to Mel's and I got my bag with dry clothes in it, out of Levi's truck. After changing I found Ben on the phone with someone. I quickly realized it was Dad. I wondered what he could be talking about. After he got off the phone, he invited me and Levi out to dinner with him and Mel tonight. We gladly agreed, and got ready. I had brought some nice clothes just in case we went out to eat on our way back to the house. I slipped on my short shorts, knowing that Levi would like that. I had looked at my bag when we got here, and was horrified at some of the clothes he had packed. I had left him alone for a few minutes, and apparently during that time he had slipped a lot more shirts into my bag. I had picked out a tank top to go with the shorts. The shorts were a khaki color, and the tank top was a dark green. I always wore a white tank top under the green one, just to make sure I covered everything.

I slipped on the clothes and walked out of the bathroom. Ben was in Mel's room doing something, and Levi was sitting on the couch watching TV. I walked over and moved his hands off of his lap, and sat down in it. His eyes got really big as he saw what I had on. I laughed and gave him a small kiss. He leaned forward and whispered in my ear,

"You look amazingly sexy. You should wear stuff like that more often."

I blushed at his comment but said thank you. He slid me off his lap onto the couch and stood up to go change.

Ten minutes later he walked out of the bathroom with his Dodge Charger shirt on that I loved. It was kind of tight on him, and helped show off his muscles. He had a pair of semi baggy shorts on with a belt to hold them up and of course his tennis shoes on. His hair was shaggy looking, and it suited him. My mouth started watering as I saw him, and I had to concentrate so as not to drool on myself. Levi noticed my reaction and smirked.

I stood up and walked over to him, sliding my arms around his waist and resting my chin on his chest. I looked up at him and he leaned down to give me a small kiss. Of course at this moment Ben decides to walk out and sees us like this. I blush as Levi pulls away. Mel arrived home not long afterward.

As we sat in the restaurant Mel was catching up with Levi and Ben was learning more about him. Ben lives in England, and Mel lives in North Carolina. One of Mel's best friends from college is Ben's cousin, so when he comes to visit her, he met Mel. Not long after that they started dating. They talk online and go visit each other every few months. Right now, Ben is spending 3 Months in the US trying to get a job, so that he can legally move over here and stay with Mel.

Mel got up to go to the restroom, and Ben turned to us.

"Guys can you keep a secret?" he asked me and Levi in a serious tone.

Me and Levi shook our heads yes, as Ben pulled out a jewelry box. He opened it to reveal the most gorgeous diamond ring in it. I smiled and looked at Ben, "YAY BEN!"

He quickly put the ring up as Mel came back and I was trying to not look excited. Mel sat down and after seeing my expression said, "What's going on?"

Ben answered her by saying, "Mel I love you, and I have since I met you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and promise to always love you." He got down on one knee and pulled the ring out, "Melody Joan Lambert, will you marry me?"

She had tears in her eyes as she said yes and stood up. Ben jumped up and kissed her. As he hugged her, he twirled her around. Everybody around us was cheering. I was smiling from ear to ear; Ben was going to be my brother.

* * *

**So here it is. Tell me what you think. The next chapter will be better I hope.**

**~Jump4Life**


	10. I love you

**Wow! Why didn't somebody tell me I hadn't updated in so long! I'm so sorry guys, I was on vacation for a week, and then I had band camp for a week. Its been crazy!**

**Well some good news is, I got my learners permit today! Even though I'm terrified of driving and don't really want to drive. Bad news is, my nieghbor wrecked his awesome Camo truck :( Its totalled, but luckly he didn't get hurt at all. :)**

**Anyways, I have one more chapter written at the moment, but I have ideas for more, they just haven't made it onto paper yet. Im currently working on 2 one-shot ideas I got while on vacation, and I might post them up on here when I finish them if I think they're good enough, which they probably want be.**

**Well i'll quit rambling now. On with the story!**

**Chapter 10: I love you**

A few nights later as I lay awake in my bed, I heard my door to the balcony open. I turned to see Levi sneaking in.

"Sorry. Did I wake you?"

"No. Why are you in here?"

"I need to tell you something, but I don't know how." He sounded scared. My mind jumped to the worst thing. What if he was moving?

"You're not moving are you?" I blurted out fearfully.

"No it's nothing like that." He sighed.

He laid down on the bed facing me. I grabbed his hand, afraid of what he was going to say. All week he'd been acting weird. There was one time I'd walked into the room and caught him talking to Ben quietly, he'd stopped as soon as he saw me standing in the door way. I'd caught a few of the words such as, love and don't. OMG What if he was going to brake up with me, because he doesn't love me!!! I felt tears coming to my eyes at the thought.

"Kaite, I…. I L…. Lov…. I Love you." He finally stuttered out. O wow! So he wasn't going to brake up with me? Yay! Man o man, did I love him. But why was he so nervous? I realized a few minutes had passed, and I hadn't answered yet and I still had tears in my eyes, only from happiness now.

"I love you to Levi." I said happily. He leaned down and kissed me. He rolled over to where he was on top of me. He had himself propped up to where I felt none of his weight. I kissed him back with all I had in me. I felt his tongue glide along my lower lip. I didn't really know what to do. I mean, I've never French kissed anybody before. My mouth was already open, so Levi slipped his tongue into my mouth. I had always thought it would be weird, but surprisingly it wasn't. Actually I loved it! His tongue traced my bottom teeth, making me shiver. His tongue massaged mine and I knotted my hands in his hair trying to pull him closer to me. He groaned, and I knew he was enjoying this.

It went on like that for another thirty minutes, before I finally pulled away. Levi rolled over to where he was laying beside me. He stroked a piece of hair away from my eyes, and put it behind my ear. I smiled at him.

"I love you." I stated simply.

"I love you too. With all my heart, always have, always will." He said seriously.

I curled up further into him and laid my head on his chest. He ran his hand up and down my back lightly. It was very relaxing and it made me realize how tired I was.

"Do you want to stay in here tonight?" I asked, hoping he would say yes.

"I was hoping you would ask me that. Of course I want to stay in here." He said with a wide grin on his face. He got out his phone and set an alarm, I had no idea what time he set it for. I was still laying there with my head on his chest and his right arm around me. I snuggled up closer to him, trying to get warmer. He pulled a blanket from the end of the bed up over us. He bent his head down and kissed my hair.

I always listen to the radio at night when I go to bed. It helps me sleep better. As Levi started to snore lightly, I heard the country music station I was listening to end the commercials they had been going through. As the music started, I instantly knew the song, I don't Want to Miss a Thing by Aerosmith. I know Aerosmith isn't country, but for some reason it was on this station.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

At this moment I looked up, and saw Levi smiling._  
_

_While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure  
_

I did treasure these moments. They meant a lot to me.

_  
(Chorus)  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating

I could feel Levi's heart beating, and it matched mine. We were so perfect for each other.

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
_

I got a crazy notion to lean up and kiss Levi's eyes. Did I? Yea, I did, as softly as I could I pressed my lips to his eyes. His smile grew wider and his arms self consciously tightened around my waist.

_And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever_

(chorus)  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss

Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time

(Chorus)  
Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
'Cause I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
I don't wanna miss a thing  
I don't wanna miss a thing

By the end of the song, I was only half way conscious. As it drifted to a close, I fell into a deep sleep, and dreamed of Levi.

* * *

**Please review! They keep me inspired, and without reviews i'm not going to update. I'm not setting a limit, cause I really only need 1 review :) So somebody out there just give me 1 small review, just saying that you read it please.**

**And i have a question, do any guys read this story? Please let me know. (That could be a really stupid question, I haven't decided yet, but i'm asking anyways)**

**~Jump4Life**

* * *


	11. Alone? Or not?

**Ok so heres the next chapter, Idk how good it is. It feels like somethings missing but I can't figure out what**

**So its easy to say i'm depressed right now. I though I was finally going to get to see my neighbor for the first time in a long time, but he didn't show up at the cookout :( **

**Anyways, I don't know when the next chapter will be ready, its half way done, but school starts back next week, so thats going to take alot of my writing time. But i'll try to get it up here as soon as possible. **

**So those one-shots I mentioned earlier, well idk when they'll make it up here either. I got one half way done and then got stuck, but Nova Ride's helping me with it.**

**I owe her _alot_ right now :) I don't think I could make it without her sometimes :D**

**Anyways heres the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Alone? Or Not?

I woke up and saw the sun shining in my door. I rolled over on my bed reaching the other side. Suddenly last night came flying back to me. I started to freak out because Levi wasn't there anymore, _had I dreamed it?_ I thought to myself. I turned over and saw it was 7 o'clock, and was glad Levi wasn't there anymore, because my dad would be up soon. I slipped out of bed and walked out onto the balcony. Levi was sitting in one of the chairs looking out at the waves.

"Morning sleepy head. My alarm went off an hour ago, and I didn't want to wake you. I couldn't get back to sleep so I came out here." He said groggily.

That was a major relief, knowing that it all wasn't a dream. I went over and sat in his lap and laid my head on his shoulder. He had a blanket on his legs, because the morning air was chilly. He wrapped it around my shoulders, knowing that I was always cold in the morning. I sighed and kissed his neck.

"You should have woke me up this morning. We could have sat here and watched the sun rise." I said.

"And have to face an angry Katie for waking you up? No way would I do that." He teased.

"Oh shut up! I'm not that bad in the morning."

"Need I remind you of yesterday when you pushed me off the bed."

"That was yesterday though. I'm not always like that."

"Well I guess that's true, but I didn't want to risk it again." He said making me laugh.

He leaned down and kissed my forehead. It was so sweet. I looked up and kissed him lightly on the lips.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Me and Levi walked into the Kitchen holding hands. Our dads were already awake. They were sitting at the table talking. I'm sure my mom was still asleep in there room. I had no idea where Levi's mom was. I let Levi's hand go and walked over to the fridge.

"Does anyone want anything?" I asked politely

My dad shook his head no, and so did Scott.

"Would you please pour me a glass of whatever you're getting?" Levi asked, knowing I was thirsty. It was the reason we had come down here.

"Sure. No problem" I got out two glasses and poured Dr. Pepper into each. I walked over and handed one to Levi.

"So, what do ya'll have planned for today?" Scott asked looking from Levi to me.  
"Well, I was thinking that we might go see a movie." Levi replied. Sweet! I really wanted to go out tonight.

"Yea, I like that idea." I said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THAT NIGHT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We walked into the movie theater and purchased our tickets. After stopping by the snack counter we went and sat down waiting on the movie to start. Levi was already holding my hand, so I laid my head on his shoulder. He turned his head and kissed my forehead. I was feeling very needy at the moment, so I leaned up and kissed his soft lips. I could tell he was shocked, but soon he was kissing me back. I moved to where I could kiss him better. By now his hands were already on my back pulling me closer. I moved my hand up and twisted it in his hair.

That's how we were throughout the whole movie. I don't even know what we watched. He wanted to go get something to eat, since tomorrow we would be going back home. We went to a Texas Roadhouse that we found in the middle of nowhere.

We enjoyed our dinner, and then went to the beach. The sun was just now setting. We went and sat on the beach, watching the sun set. He had his arm around me, and I was laying my head on his shoulder. This is the way you would normally find us when we were together. He was rubbing soothing circles on my back. I looked up at him through my eyelashes and said, "I love you Levi."

"I love you too." He said looking down at me with a smile.

We got up and started walking down the beach. His arm was around my waist, and my arm was around his. After walking about half a mile, I pulled away from him. I went running down the beach, and he took off after me. Of course I didn't make it far before he caught me and wrapped his arm around my waist. We were standing under a pear, and he turned me around and kissed me. We walked up onto the pear and I was leaning against the rail. Levi was standing behind me with one arm on either side of me. We were just looking out at the ocean, and the sun that was almost fully gone down. It was one of those perfect moments that I never wanted to end, but sadly it had to.

"We need to get back to the house." I said leaning back against Levi.

"I don't want this moment to end. I love having you here in my arms." He said making me blush. He could be so sweet when he wanted to, and I loved him for it. I sighed and nodded my head in agreement. Five minutes later we finally started walking back. About half way there I started getting really tired. Levi noticed me dragging my feet. He stopped and I did to and looked at him, with a curious gaze.

"Here hop on my back, I'll give you a piggy back ride the rest of the way." He said. The corners of his mouth were started to lift into a smile, when he saw my hesitation. "I've gave you piggy back rides before, I know that you are extremely uncoordinated and have a hard time jumping on." This made me blush. He remembered all the times I'd tried to jump on his back by surprise. I always managed to knee him in the back, but he never seemed to care. I hesitantly walked around to his back and lifted my hands to his shoulders. He squatted down a little and I jumped using all the strength in my legs, which wasn't much. I managed to wrap my legs around his sides without hitting him to bad. He didn't even act like I'd touched him. He slid his hands around the bend in my knee to hold me up and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"See that wasn't so bad, now was it? And this way, you want have to walk half asleep."

"No it wasn't bad." I said with a smile on my face. I lowered my head and kissed his neck. "Although I might end up falling asleep with you carrying me."

As he walked I laid my chin on his shoulder, and leaned my head against his. We passed a really old couple walking down the beach. They looked to be in their mid 70's. The man had his arm wrapped around the woman's waist, and he bent his head down to kiss her hair. It was very sweet.

"Levi?"

"Hmmm?"  
"Do you think that'll be us one day?"

"Yeah. I love you Katie. I promise that I'll never leave you for some other girl. Nobody compares to you. You've stuck with me for 13 years now. Through all my bad moods, my depressing times, my sicknesses. How could I ever want anybody else, when all I need and want is you."

Wow, had it really been 13 years since we first met? And I'd been there every day. Granted we'd had numerous arguments, and a few fights, but they never lasted more than a day. Even when we were grounded we had went to the others house. He did have some pretty bad moods, but I knew that I did to. The worst was always when he got depressed. He was my light that kept me going. Every time I'd get discouraged he'd be there to set me straight, and this happened often. When he was sick, he tried to act normal, but he never was. He didn't have that sparkle in his eyes. I tried to take care of him when I could.

"I love you to. I need you Levi. I don't think I could function right without you in my life. And your all I've ever wanted. It may have been 13 years, but its only felt like 13 days. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, to wake up in your arms every morning. I love you soooo much."

"I promise, someday, when were older we'll get married, and you can have whatever you want baby."

"Ok, I'll hold you to your promise."

The rest of the walk was continued in silence. My head was still leaning against his, and I slowly drifted into a light sleep.

* * *

**Ok so there it is **

**Tell me what you think**

**Btw thanks for all the reviews I got last time**

**Thanks Nova Ride, Team-Jacob-Always, and Mrs. IggyandJasperandEdward for always reviewing**

**And thanks to WhoIamInWords11, she wants to move, and GothGirl13 for the suggestions, I'm trying to use them :)**

**Ok so please review**

**~Jump4Life**


	12. Fight

**Ok so I managed to get this chapter finished really quick, only because it was midnight and I couldn't sleep because I was crying so much. Anyways, I meant to get this put up last night, but it didn't happen. **

**So this is a sad depressing chapter, because I was depressed when I wrote it. But Im not anymore, because I saw my neighbor at the football game on Friday, and he said he was sorry and stuff so its all good now! :D**

**It's not the greatest chapter, because I'm not good at writing this sort of thing, but i tried. And i'm pretty satisfied with the way it ends.**

**So i don't own either of the songs in this story. They go to there rightful owners. **

* * *

Chapter 12: Fight

We left early the next morning on our way home. I hated that we had to leave, but me and Levi had plans to go out with a bunch of his friends Saturday. I was really excited and nervous at the same time. I pretty much only knew Andrew and maybe JT if he went. Levi had said he would introduce me to the rest of the people when we got there.

*~SATURDAY~*

That was the worst fight I had been in, in my entire life. The worst part is that it was with Levi, so I can't go and cry on his shoulder and him fix everything like normal. Instead I went home and cried for hours. And if that wasn't bad enough, I had to re-live it as I told mom and dad.

*~FLASHBACK~*

_Me and Levi were at the movies with a bunch of his friends. Levi kept talking to Joann, one of the girls there with us. She was really pretty. Tall, only a few inches shorter than Levi, compared to mine and his half a foot difference, she had blonde hair, and was skinny as a rail. She was a cheerleader, and was really popular. There was no way I could compete with someone like her. He had barely spoke to me all night, and Andrew noticed, so he came over and started talking to me. I had voiced my worry about Levi and Joanna to Andrew while we were alone for a few minutes. I've known Andrew for awhile and we had become pretty good friends, even though when I first met him about 8 years ago I hated him. That was when he was stuck up and acted like a snob. Now he wasn't so bad, and he was a great friend whenever you needed him. _

_"Katie I'm sure it's nothing. You know how Levi talks to people a lot."_

_"Yea, but he's barely talked to me, and he knew I was nervous, because I don't know half of these people. Instead of introducing me to them, he started talking to her."_

_"It'll be ok Katie, just talk to him about it. And I'm here if you need me ok."_

_"Ok"_

_And then Andrew gave me a big bear hug to make me feel better. It was comforting, like a big brother hug, but it wasn't the arms I really wanted to be in. Levi came over then and asked me if I was ready to go. We walked to his truck holding hands, but there was a lot of tension between us. When we got in the truck, he let go of my hand so that he could use both hands to drive, which he never does._

_We were listening to the radio when Luke Bryan's new song, Do I, came on_

**Baby what are we becoming  
It feels just like we're always running  
Rolling through the motions everyday  
I can lean in to hold you, or act like I don't even know you  
Seems like you could care less either way  
What happened to that girl I used to know  
I just want us back to the way we were before**

Do I turn you on at all when I kiss you baby  
Does the site of me wanting you drive you crazy  
Do I have your love, am I'm still enough  
Tell me don't I, or tell me do I baby  
Give you everything that you ever wanted  
Would you rather just turn away and leave me lonely  
Do I just need to give up and get on with my life  
Baby, do I

Remember when we didn't have nothing  
But a perfect simple kind of loving  
Baby those sure were the days  
There was a time our love ran wild and free  
Now I'm second guessing everything thing I see

Do I turn you on at all when I kiss you baby  
Does the site of me wanting you drive you crazy  
Do I have your love, am I'm still enough  
Tell me don't I, or tell me do I baby  
Give you everything that you ever wanted  
Would you rather just turn away and leave me lonely  
Do I just need to give up and get on with my life  
Baby, do I

Still give you what you need  
Still take your breath away  
Light up the spark way down deep, baby do I

Do I turn you on at all when I kiss you baby  
Does the site of me wanting you drive you crazy  
Do I have your love, am I'm still enough  
Tell me don't I, or tell me do I baby  
Give you everything that you ever wanted  
Would you rather just turn away and leave me lonely  
Do I just need to give up and get on with my life

Tell me baby do I get one more try  
Do I, baby do I

_When we were half way home I finally broke the silence._

_"So, I see you had a good time tonight talking to Joanna." I stated simply._

_"And you had a good time with Andrew." He said with acid in his voice._

_"Why are you so mad?"_

_"Why were you clinging to Andrew so much?"_

_"Well, besides you, he was the only person I knew, and you were ignoring me for Joanna."_

_"I wasn't ignoring you!"_

_"You barely said 5 words to me! Let alone hold my alone hold my hand or introduce me to people! I didn't know anybody there."_

_We were at home by now, sitting in his truck yelling at each other._

_"Well you're a big girl so I thought you'd be ok."_

_Why was he being such a jackass?"_

_"And its not like you were alone, you had Andrew."_

_"But Andrew isn't my boyfriend. He only talked to me because he felt sorry for me since you were ignoring me."_

_"Do you want him to be your boyfriend? He didn't look like he felt sorry for you."_

_"No I don't want him to be my boyfriend! Why would you think that? I love you and you only and I thought you knew that! And its not like you missed me, you had Joanna."_

_"You didn't act like you loved me. And Joanna's just an old friend."_

_"You're unbelievable! Was she an old friend, or an old girlfriend?"  
He didn't answer. He just got out of the truck slamming his door and went inside. When he had looked at me before going inside, his eyes didn't have the same gleam in them that they normally had when looking at me, they were filled with hatred and disgust. This sent the tears that had been collecting in my eyes over the edge. I got out of the truck as the sobs starting to take over my body and made my way over to my house._

_*~END OF FLASHBACK~*_

I couldn't stand to stay in my room. Any time I walked in there I would see his house through my window and burst into tears. I slept on an air mattress in the living room. My parents worried about me constantly, because I barely ate. I cried myself to sleep every night and never smiled or laughed anymore. The part that had hurt the most was that all the promises he had made on the beach, were just lies, they hadn't meant anything to him apparently.

Levi was never at home, his truck would be in the driveway for 5 minutes, just long enough to get some new clothes before he'd leave to go to someone else's house. I had received a few texts from Andrew asking if I was ok? what happened? Telling me that Levi wouldn't talk to him anymore, etc. I had answered all of them, because he had the right to know all of it, since he had somewhat been dragged into the middle of it.

My best friend Jessica had spent a few nights with me, trying to cheer me up. She'd told me he wasn't worth it all, that I deserved better. But deep down I knew I didn't deserve him, and he was all I wanted. I had forbidden myself to remember him, but I was terrified to forget him. Jessica had hugged me as I cried on her shoulder that first night. The next night she stayed with me, we stayed up all night watching comedy movies, which I rarely even smiled during. But I needed Jessica's company and she knew it, so she stayed right there by my side. After 3 days I finally let her go home, after Jake had called her for the millionth time. She had texted him explaining it all, and after that ignored all of his calls, so that I wouldn't have to listen to the happy couple. I could see it hurt her every time she'd see his name on the caller ID though.

One night while we had been listening to the radio, and just talking, a song come on the radio that I'd never heard before. It was Miranda Lambert, I could easily tell that. The announcer had said the song was called more like her.

**"More Like Her"** **way**

She's beautiful in her simple little way  
She don't have too much to say when she gets mad  
She understands she don't let go of anything  
Even when the pain gets really bad  
Guess I should've been more like that

You had it all for a pretty little while  
And some how you made me smile when I was sad  
You took a chance on a bruised and beaten heart  
Then you realized you wanted what you had  
I guess I should've been more like that

I should have held on to my pride  
I should have never let you lie  
I guess you got what you deserved  
I guess I should've been more like her

Forgiving you, she's stronger than I am  
You don't look much like a man from where I'm at  
It's plain to see desperation showed it's truth  
You love her and she loves you with all she has  
I guess I should've been more like that

I should have held on to my pride  
I should have never let you lie  
I guess you got what you deserved  
I guess I should've been more like her

She's beautiful in her simple, little

The lyrics sounded like they were written specifically for me and the situation I was in right now. I instantly fell in love with it.

A week after the fight the home phone rang. It was 9 o'clock at night. Ever since the time my grandma went into a diabetic come late one night, my nerves bunch up when we get a late phone call. I heard dad answer the phone, after a few minutes he says something that I can't make out. After he hangs up I hear him talking to mom. I walked into the kitchen, and after seeing their faces start panicking.

"What's going on?" I ask in a shaky voice

"Well Katie, honey," dad starts as a tear rolls down mom's face. Then dad continues "there was a car crash. Levi was driving through an intersection on his way home when a drunk driver ran a red light and slammed into the passenger side door of his truck. The drunk driver died and Levi….."

Before dad could continue I fell to my knees screaming. Tears were flooding my face, as my screams continued.

* * *

**Ewww a cliffhanger! Sorry guys I know its a sucky one.**

**What happens to Levi? I would love to know what you guys think.**

**So I haven't mentioned this in a while, but you should go check out Nova Ride's stories. There really good.**

**Ok so I really hate when people do these, but now I understand why they do, but I want 5 reviews before I update again. Please! Can you guys do that for me? I get at least 3 for every chapter, and sometimes more. I just want the small number of 5. This is the only time i'll ever do this I promise, I just want to see if I can get that many reviews. Please! ~I'm on my knees begging you guys~**

**~Jump4Life**


	13. Oh My Gosh

**Sorry guys I meant to get this up sooner, but school started back yesturday, and I didn't get home until 6 and I had homework, on the first day! Anyways, I didn't get as many reviews as i'd hoped, but technically I had 5 reviews so i'm updating, plus it was a bad cliff hanger and I hate them, so i'm updating so you can find out what happens.**

**I'm working on the next chapter, and its taking me a long time, so it might be the weekend, or longer, before posting again. :( Sorry.**

**Well here it is, hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

13: Oh My Gosh!

Dad walked over to me and hugged me.

"Katie, he's still alive. He's just in critical condition."

By now mom was sobbing in the corner. He was practically her son.

"Do you want to go to the hospital? The Black's want you to come."

As all of this registered in my head my screams turn into sobs. I was relieved that Levi was still alive, at the moment anyways. He may not be in great shape, but it's better than what it could be.

"Ok." I choked out between sobs. I slowly stood up with dad still hugging me. He let go after a few minutes and I went to find some shoes.

15 minutes later we were pulling into the hospital parking lot. We parked beside the Blake's Dodge Nitro. I slowly got out of the car willing the tears in my eyes to go away.

We walked into the waiting room and found Lynne waiting for me. Mom and dad didn't want to go back and see him, but I did. I was preparing myself for a bad site when we walked into the room. I gasped, he was worse than I thought. His right leg was in a cast and so was his right hand. He had a deep gash above his left eyebrow and his left check was swollen. He also had cuts and bruises down his left side of his body. A few tears ran down my checks and then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Scott beside me. His eyes were bloodshot and they had obvious pain in them.

"The doctor said he would be ok, we just have to worry about his head. He hit it really hard on the window. There's a chance his brain will swell and he also might have lost his memory temporarily. Only time will tell."

"Ok." I choked out, hiding the sobs that threatened to appear.

He went over to where Lynne was beside Levi's bed and hugged her. I walked over to the other side. I put my hand on his uncasted hand and gave it a tiny squeeze.

"When will he wake up?" I asked hesitantly, not sure that I wanted to know the answer.

"The doctor said the medicine would wear off in about 30 minutes and he should wake up then." Lynne said

I gave a small nod.

"Katie, he still loved you. He was on his way home to come talk to you, and say that he was sorry. He called me not long before the crash, asking me if you were at home. He was miserable. He couldn't stay at home, because he would see your house and know that he had hurt you and broke his promise. I even think I saw tears in his eyes one time, but he'd die if you knew that. He had already apologized to Andrew, and made him promise not to talk to you about it until after Levi had apologized to you personally."

Lynne said walking over to hug me as I broke into sobs.

"Shhhh. He'll be ok. He's a tough guy and I know deep down in my heart that everything's going to work out fine." She said comforting me.

***~20 Minutes later~***

I was sitting in a chair beside Levi's bed holding his hand. I gave it a small squeeze. All of a sudden I felt his hand tighten around mine. I looked up to see his eyes fluttering open. He was AWAKE!! I gave his hand another squeeze as a smile spread across my face. Lynne and Scott were gone to get something to drink. I stood up to go get them still looking at Levi's face his hand in mine.

"Ka.. tie." He croaked. "I … love you." He said in a raspy voice.

My heart stopped beating for a second. "I love you too Levi!" I nearly shouted with tears of joy coming to my eyes. "I'm going to get your parents ok."

I walked out the door nearly running. I looked and saw them coming down the hall. They saw me and quickened their pace.

"He's awake!" I nearly shouted

Relief washed over their faces as they reached me and walked into the door. Levi was staring at me and I walked over to where I had been earlier. He reached for my hand and I took his, giving it a reassuring squeeze. A doctor walked into the room then, and I reluctantly moved away a few feet.

***~20 minutes later~***

The doctor said that Levi would be fine, there was no swelling to the brain, and he seemed to remember everything. His leg had been crushed so the worst part would be the rehab he would have to go through. His parents had went to call everybody to tell them that he was ok. I had been standing beside Levi's bed the whole time.

"Katie, I'm really sorry. I don't know why I ignored you for that bitch. That whole week all I could think about was how much I missed you and how I screwed up so bad. When that truck hit me, you were what flashed before my eyes, and you were what kept me alive."

By now I was crying and sitting on the bed beside him.

"Oh Levi! I thought I lost you! I'm sorry for being jealous, and Andrew is only a friend."

"I know he is only a friend, don't worry about it. And Joanna was an old _ex _girlfriend. Do you remember the day I saw you right before your b-day?"

"Yea, it was the day that you promised you'd be there."

"Well, that's the day I realized how much of a bitch Joanna is. Talking to you made me realize that, and it also made me remember how much I love you. So I broke up with Joanna, and planed to let you know how I felt on your b-day. I prayed for hours hoping that you would feel the same about me. You deserve someone so much better than me Katie, but by some miracle you choose me. And then I went and screwed it up, losing all of your trust probably, when I talked to Joanna that night. I don't know why I did it. But I never thought about getting back together with her. She tried to kiss me, but I pulled away, because it wasn't you. She asked me what I saw in you? And I answered truthfully, saying that I see an amazing girl who's going to go far. That your beautiful, and smart. You care about people you barely even know, you go to church every Sunday, and read your bible often. You don't worry about your weight or your looks. You act like yourself around me, you don't put on a fake act. You let me have my own opinion and my own space when I need it. You've stuck by my side through everything, and nobody else has."

"After I told her all of this, I turned around to see you hugging Andrew. I became instantly jealous. I jumped to conclusions, and I'm sorry. And then on the ride home, I was still jealous, and I was mad at Joanna for acting like you were worthless. I took my anger out on you and I'm really really really sorry for it. Can you forgive me?"

"Awww Levi! How can I not forgive you, I love you. Did you really mean everything you said?"

"Every word."

Levi wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. I cautiously leaned down and kissed him. He kissed me back fiercely and wrapped his good arm tighter around my waist, pulling me down on top of him. I felt him gasp in pain. I quickly pulled myself up, pushing against the arm still tight around my waist. I looked down at him; he was trying to hide the pain from me.

"Are you ok? What hurts? Do I need to get a doctor?" I asked frantic

"I'm fine; you just hit a broken rib. I'm fine now." He said, lifting his hand from my waist to stroke my face. I laid my hand over his and held it to my face. His touch was light and soft and you could feel his love through it.

I'd been here for awhile now, and I was starting to get really sleepy. With Levi's hand on my face I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch. He must have noticed that I was tired because he took his hand away from my face and pushed my head down onto his chest. I was laying beside him, head on his chest, hand on his stomach, finally happy for the first time in a week.

"Sleep Katie, you look like you haven't in a week. I can tell you're exhausted, so don't try to hide it. I'm perfectly fine like this, and you're not moving so get over it." He said, knowing that I'm stubborn and was worried about him. I couldn't find a way out of it, and I truly didn't want to.

"Ok, are you sure you're ok? I love you Levi. I'm finally happy again, laying here in your arms."

"I'm perfectly fine, knowing that my girl's safely lying asleep and happy in my arms. I love you too."

And with that I fell into a truly relaxing deep sleep.

* * *

**Ok, so I promised to never do the review thing again, but this time can we have 4 different people review! Please! I'll update before then, I would just like to have 4 please :)**

**Well please review!**

**~Jump4Life**


	14. Memories

**Wow, this is my longest chapter ever! It was really fun to right, because of all the memories.**

**Well, high schools a drag, and thats why it took forever to update, but there is a guy in my 1st and 4th period that i'm totally crushing over! Seriouslly ask Nova Ride, I wouldn't shut up about him the other day.**

**Well, these are true memories of mine, although a few of them have a lil added to make them better.**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 14: Memories

I woke up an hour or so later, still lying beside Levi. He was flipping through channels on the small TV that was in his room, looking amazingly bored.

"Nothing on?"

"Nope. You'd think that you could at least find one semi-good show on at one in the morning during the week, but apparently you can't." He said with a sigh.

"Is it really 1? Oh my gosh! I've been here that long?" I started rambling. "Well I guess I'm spending the night here, because I'm sure mom and dad have went home by now. They'd never stay this late. I wonder why they let me stay, it's very shocking." I finally stopped rambling, which is what I do when I first wake up and hyper.

"They came in here not long after you fell asleep, and said they were going home. They knew you'd want to stay here, and plus you were asleep. My parents said they'd watch over you, and plus your 15 now, and your growing up. Their trying to give you more freedom that you deserve." He said seriously.

"I remember when I couldn't even go past your house." I said while laughing. I don't know how many times Levi had rode his bike past his house, or my house, and I'd try to fallow him, but then get in trouble for going too far away.

"Yea, you were always getting yelled at, and I would always stay around the house so that I could be with you." He said with a smile at the memories. "Those were a lot of the memories that flashed through my head last night. The ones of me and you when we were little."

"Really?" I asked. There couldn't have been that many times that he remembered, me on the other hand, had a whole book full of memories of the two of us.

"Of course! Remember that one night a few years ago, we had been playing hide and go seek in the dark, but we were taking a break to warm up. JT and Luke were in the basement and me and you were sitting on the step outside. You were freezing, and were huddled in your sweat shirt trying to get warmer, which was difficult since it was about to snow." He laughed a little at the last comment. "So I put my arm around you to try and make you warmer. My Carhartte jacket was a lot warmer than your little sweat shirt. After I put my arm around you, you laid your head on my shoulder. It felt so right. I was about to tell you that when JT came outside and ruined it all. "Katie and Levi are getting cozy!" He practically screamed it to Luke, who was right beside him." He smiled as he finished the sentence.

I recalled the memory like it was yesterday. It was one of the best memories, up until recently that is.

"How can I not remember it? That was one of the best memories I had of me and you up until recently. It was almost as good as when you asked me out the first time. I'll never forget that. We were playing the usual hide and seek game at night with JT, Luke, and Anthony. We were hiding behind your big water container thing, well I was, and you were lying on top of it. Anthony had asked me a few weeks earlier if I liked you, but I didn't answer, and then that night you asked me if I liked you. It was one of the happiest days of my life." I said sincerely.

Levi was smiling like there was no tomorrow. **(I've never understood that expression, but I like it.) **He leaned down and lightly kissed me.

"And that same night, we lay beside my house in the grass. My arm was around you and we were watching the stars. We saw a shooting star that night as well."

I was amazed he remembered all the details. Of course I did, because I had them permanently stored in my brain. They were memories I never wanted to forget.

"I'll never forget the time we were in my basement and I was sitting on the bench and wouldn't make room for you, so you sat on me!"

"And JT said we were going to get married someday."  
"And Luke agreed with him while me and you pretty much ignored them."

We started laughing at the memory. JT wouldn't shut up about it, so me and Levi quit talking to him for the rest of the night.

"Remember the time I was sick, and had to run laps around my yard to make myself tired so I could sleep?" How do you forget a memory like that? "And you ran about two laps with me before you were exhausted and couldn't keep up so you just sat in the grass and watched me run."

"And afterwards it was 9:30 and you were majorly sweaty, but I gave you a hug anyways."  
"But you didn't care."

"Not really because I was hugging you."

"I slept well after that." Levi said with a big grin on his face.

"And there was that time we were just sitting in your room hanging out. I was sitting on your futon and you were on your bed across from me, sitting on the same black bedspread you've had who knows how long. And we were listening to some cd you had, I remember listening to Beverly Hills, and Over and Over. The whole time you were staring at me. I kept glancing at you, afraid to make eye contact." I looked into his bright blue eyes as I finished the last sentence. "But I'm not afraid to anymore."

We looked into each other's eyes for a few minutes, and then he leaned down and lightly kissed me on the lips. It was very sweet, and I was enjoying the passage down memory lane.

"And you'd always help me clean my truck when it needed it. I remember the time we were sitting inside cleaning and listening to the radio, and when we were done, you laid your head on my shoulder."

Laughing I replied, "I remember that! And the time you were dating Kathy, who I hated, and you had her picture in your dash board and we were just sitting in your truck and she called and you said you were busy and hung up and then called her a bitch and ripped her picture off and threw it away. And then the next day you texted me and told me you broke up with her."

"Hmmm…. I did didn't I? She was totally different from you." He said while smiling.

"Remember us mountain boarding down hills? The first time I was so scared that you had to sit behind me on the mountain board and you held my shoulders as we rode down your big hill and we came close to the tree and I almost screamed, but you tightened the grip on my shoulders."

"And soon you were riding alone, but you would only stand up on it when you went down the small hill at your house. The time we tried to ride the board upside down was great. The scratches on the bottom never went away."  
"Do you still have your mountain board?"

"No it got sold to Austin a long time ago."  
"Oh, ok"

"Sledding was always fun, when it would actually snow of course."

"I don't think we really sled down the hills considering most of the time we were standing up." I said while laughing. "And I always fell, because my boots were slick and wouldn't grip the sled any."

"And then we would make snow jumps, and I would sled over them, but you were always to chicken to."

"Oh, and the time I sled down the hill and got stuck in the fence, under the tree."

"Yea and it took five minutes to get you unstuck."

By now we were both laughing our heads off. It may have been a rough night, but we were making the best of it.

"And afterward, I always went down and stopped like 10 feet from the fence, because I was afraid of it. Just like after I broke my leg on your trampoline, I rarely got on it anymore."

"Do you still blame me for you braking your leg?"  
"Maybe, I'm not really sure." I said while laughing really hard. "I still think it was you, but you did carry me half way to my house, because I was 6 and in a ton of pain, but you were only 9. And then you got my wagon and put me in it and took me home. Then, the next day you come over to see how I was a brought a bunch of junk that you had bought from a store, but it was really cool at the time, and plus it was from you."

"Yea, I spent all my saved money on that stuff, and then we never really used the trampoline after that."

"But we did have some fun times before then, like the time we stuck the sprinkler under it and jumped on it."

"That was really fun, but I got in major trouble for it."

"I'm sorry" I said while giving him the sad face.

"It doesn't matter now. After that we always just went swimming in your pool."  
"And I would use you as a surf board."

"And we would have competitions, like who could hold their breath the longest, or who could get the most rings from the bottom of the pool."

"And sometimes Mom would let us make it into a wave pool."

"Or we would use the float as a slide of the edge."

"Oh, and every time we would race to see who could get ready the fastest. I always won, because you were amazingly slow."

"I was not!"

"Yes you were, even your mom said you were."

"Whatever, remember the time me, you, and Andrew went night swimming?"

"And there was a bat that tried to get Andrew and he was screaming, and me and you were laughing."

"But we laughed more when we had our famous water balloon fights."  
"Especially the time Jessica was over, and me, you, her, and Anthony had water guns, water balloons, and pvc pipes full of water."  
"That was the best water fight ever."

"There was the one time you took me to your grandparent's house to swim. That was really fun; your grandpa was really nice."

"Yea, he embarrassed me really bad though, because he talked about me talking about you all the time."  
"That's true. One year you took me there to shoot off some real fireworks, even though they're illegal here. And you told me there were panthers in the woods surrounding the house and I was freaking out half the time."

"Yea, that's why I hesitated to tell you about the panthers, but you made me."

"Whatever, and every year you would shoot off cheap fireworks from Wal-Mart for my b-day."  
"And the one time we shot one off without reading the label, and it flew at us and JT freaked out, but it landed on my truck beside us. After that we always hid behind the truck when shooting those off."

"That was hilarious, kind of like the time we went to the fireworks in town and you and Anthony sat on the top of the van, and you got stuck and it took you 10 minutes to get down."

"It didn't take that long. You always bought a huge box of sparklers and we'd light about 5 at a time. There was once we almost set the grass on fire! And we would stick them in the ground and light them to make runways."

"But half the time you'd just tackle me and start tickling me. I still blame Mel for showing you how to do that."

"What you mean this?" Levi asked as he started using his good hand to tickle me. I busted out laughing and tried not to hurt him. I almost fell off the bed but managed to stay on, but ended up hitting Levi in the ribs. Luckily I didn't hit him too hard, but I still freaked out, even after he said he was fine.

"Oh My Gosh! Are you ok? I'm soooo sorry!"

"Katie, I'm fine, chill. You did worse when me and you used to wrestle Mel and her x-boyfriend Chris. Remember? I was on Mel's team and you were on Chris's team. The two of them wrestled and me and you wrestled. There was the one time that you pulled on my ear the whole time."

"What I was 6 and you were 9 and stronger than me, it was the only thing I could use to win!" I said with a big grin.

"I guess that's true but it really hurt."

"I'm sorry." I said and I leaned up and kissed his ear.

"It's ok. That's nowhere near as bad as listening to you play your piano when you first started."

"Ugh. I wasn't that bad, plus I was only 6! And you sounded way worse, I couldn't even teach you and I tried for hours. Plus you had fun just banging on it and making a horrible racket."

"You were a horrible teacher, do you still have the bag you carried your piano books in that we painted music notes on?"  
"Yes I do still have it. And it still says Levi and Katie on it, although part of the music notes are starting to fade."

"Wow, I'm surprised you still have it."

"Remember the time we were in your room and spent 2 hours trying to see how much it would cost to form a band, and trying to figure out who we could put in the band?"

"Yes, I was 11 and you were 8, there was no way we could come up with $3000."

We both busted out laughing at the memory. The thought of a band only lasted about a day before we totally gave up on it.

"That dream fell asleep fast! **(Yes, I did just make up that expression. I hope it makes sense.)** Kind of like you that one time that we were in my room and you were laying on my top bunk bed and I was sitting on the bottom one watching TV. You were really quiet so I finally got up and looked up to find you asleep on my bed."

"Yes, but I didn't always fall asleep, remember the time you spent the night at my house? You slept with my sister in her room and I slept in her floor beside the bed. I pretending to be asleep while you and Kay-Leigh were still awake and you got up and kissed me on the check."

"Yes! And I was soooo mad when I found out you were awake."

"You quickly forgave me though."

"True, remember the time me and you were just sitting in my room hanging out and we were propped up against the head board of my bed. And I fell asleep."

"And the time you fell asleep on the bus coming home from Kindergarten. You had your head laying against the window, and it took me forever to wake you up when we got to our stop."

"And every day after you sat beside me on the bus ride home, you went over to my house and we played the Need for Speed on my playstation. We would always stop when we got to a bridge and take a break to eat a grilled cheese and Pringles."

"But sometimes we'd go outside and mess around, like rolling down hills or something."

"And as we got older Emerson taught you how to play golf, so you taught me, and we'd go out in the front yard and just hit golf balls for hours."

"Or you'd be a tag a long and come play basketball with me and the guys. Well it was more like you stood there pretending to play, but you rarely got the ball and we always blocked you so that you couldn't shoot."

"Yea, you guys were evil. O man! Remember the time that me, you, Anthony, and JT tried to bake a cake at your house!?! We added food coloring to it to make it cool, but ended up adding so much that the cake turned out black."

"And me and you ate the left over cake batter."

"Yes. Cake batter is soooo good. And so was the cookie I had that one time I went over to your house and I was eating it, and when you saw it you took it and ate all but one bite of it!"

"That was a good cookie."

"Jerk! Remember the mini motorcycle you worked on for a week before you finally fixed it to give to Austin?"  
"Yes, and the toy car I tried to build, but it didn't work out right."

Laughing I replied, "Yes, we got spray paint everywhere! You were always working on your bike trying to fix it up. I remember the first time I got to ride to the end of the rode with you and Luke."

"And the time that I was mad at Luke and we rode to the end of the road and you stopped to talk to Luke, but I went on home and you thought I'd left you so Luke started to bring you home, but I was always just around the corner waiting on you and making sure you were safe. When you finally got home and Luke left I came over and explained that to you."

"Yea, I felt really abandoned until you came over and explained. Oh, and the time that you and Anthony jumped the flower bed, and I like barely went down it, because I was such a chicken. And then Anthony jumped the steps and almost wrecked. And then there was the time we rode our bikes to JT's, and I thought I was going to die, because it was so far."

"And then we went to the Motocross track and me and JT were jumping the jumps but you were riding to the top and then coasting down."

"Yup, there was no way I was going to jump them."

"And there was the time we went to Julian's with JT and we waited for him in the woods to play hide and go seek in the dark. Jt was sitting in a tree and me and you were sitting on some log, and I was chewing you out for being rude to Julian. Then you had to leave before Julian came out, and I went with you so that you wouldn't have to be alone with Scott in the truck. We sat in the back of the truck, because there wasn't room in the front for us."

"That was a complete waste of 2 hours doing nothing in the woods. I'll always remember the time you told me to punch you, so I did, and you said I was stronger than Julian."

"Well you are. The time I went with you to Splash Country was awesome. And we kept running through the lazy river and people got so mad at us. O and when we went to Carowinds, and we rode the Scooby Doo roller coaster, but you were crying the whole time so you sat with your dad, and then we went and road a smaller roller coaster and we sat in the front."

"Or the time we went to the beach and your family was there. We called your hotel room from our hotel room, and met up to go play putt putt together, and you ended up losing your golf ball, and so you had to share with me and mine was pink!"

"That was horrible."

"I'll give you one horrible memory I'll never forget." I said, suddenly becoming serious. "The first time we were going out, and we were playing hide and go seek in the dark as always, and you were standing in a tree, and I was standing on the fence behind the tree, and you said that I was more of a sister than a girlfriend, and I agreed with you, even though my heart was breaking in half."  
"I'm so sorry Katie, at least I came to my senses, it just took 3 years. But I'll promise you we'll always be together, forever and always, and I mean it this time, no more breaking up with you for no reason, or ignoring you for some other girl. You're the one, the only one, and I want you to remember that."

"Ok, I believe you." I said snuggling up closer to him. He leaned his head down, and I stretched up and kissed him. Long and sweet.

* * *

**So, tell me what you think. And then check out Nova Ride's story Neighborly Love. It's amazing!**

**Please review!**

**~Jump4Life  
**


	15. Home

**Ok guys, first off, I"M SO SORRY!!!! I've been meaning to update for awhile now, but my life is hectic right now. I've got a ton of marching band stuff going on, swimming is about to pick up agian, and i'm trying to fit as much horse time in as I can before it gets cold. Plus i'm taking way to many advanced classes, and adv. algebra 2 is kicking my butt. Now i've never really had homework in my life, until this year, and i've been loaded down with it every day! So, once agian i'm sorry.**

**So i wrote this chapter while I was sick, two weeks ago, and i can't think of anything else to add to it, so its majorly short, but I promise the next chapter will be veryyy long to make up for it. I already have it planned out, but i'll warn you, it could be about a month before its uploaded. I'll do my best to get it up here before then, but for the next 4 weeks, I have band competitions and Football games, so its going to be crazy. On a quick side note, out football team finally won for the first time this season!**

**So anyways, on with the story.  
**

* * *

Chapter 15: Home

Today was the day that me and Levi had been looking forward to for the last week, the day he got to go home. For the first 3 days I had stayed at the hospital with him, but eventually he talked me into going home.

I had visited as often as I could. The nurses knew me as well as they knew Levi by the end of the week. The hospital food was murderous, so Levi's parents would bring us McDonalds, or my parents would bring a pizza by.

As we waited in Levis room for his parents to pull the car up I sat down on the arm of the wheelchair. It was very uncomfortable and gave me a massive wedgy, so I don't advice trying it. I quickly jumped up with a yelp.

"Hurt?"  
"No, not at all?" I replied, my voice dripping in sarcasam.

"Here sit with me." Levi said as he wrapped his good arm around my waist and pulled me down onto his lap.

"Levi!"

"Calm down. Jeez. Your not going to hurt me so stop worrying."

"But what if somebody sees us?"

"Well let them. Its pretty obvious that were together so it shouldn't matter. Plus I want to hold my girl"

"Ok." I replied as I snuggled up to him. I threw my legs over the arm of the wheelchair and hid my face in his neck.

About this time his parents walked in. I tried to jump up out off of Levi's lap, but he wouldn't let me, he just tightened his grip on my waist.

"Levi, let me up its time for us to go."

"You can still sit on my lap as they take us to the car."

"No, they can't. I weigh way to much for that, plus I can walk, unlike you. So I should walk instead of being lazy."

"No. Your staying here."

"Fine."

Scott come up behind the wheelchair and started pushing it out the door.

"Sorry Scott, but he want let me get up."

"Your fine Katie, don't worry about it."

"See, now just relax. Your bony butt hurts when you keep moving." Levi said while laughing.

~~**2 HOURS LATER**~~

Me and Levi were at his house. He was laying on the couch in the living room, while I was getting the pop corn. We were getting ready to watch my all time favorite movie, Sweet Home Alabama. It was about the ten millionth time I'd seen it.

As I walked into the room I sat the popcorn beside him and started making my way over to the recliner.

"Where are you going?" Levi asked.

"To sit in the chair? Where else am I going to sit?"

"Well, you could sit here with me."

"Your laying down on the couch, and your 6 foot tall, I hate to brake it to you, but you kinda take up all the room."

"There is plenty of room for you to lay down beside me." He said with a smile on his face. He looked so pitiful with the cast on his arm and one on his leg. I knew he would be upset if I didn't so I walked over to the couch and sat down at his waist.

Levi pulled me down and I stretched my legs out, wrapping them around Levi's. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. His head was in my hair and he kept nuzzling my ear.

As the movie went on, we got to the part where Jake wants to show Melanie something but she want go with him.

"You know, if you ever wanted to show me something, I'd go with you no matter what. I think I'd follow you almost anywhere." I told Levi is a sheepish voice.

"And I would follow you anywhere." He said as he tightened his grip around my waist.

By now we were to the part where Jake asks her to dance, but once again she tells him no.

"Come on lets dance." Levi said as he sat up making me sit up with him.

"But you can't even walk how are you going to dance?" I asked bewildered.

"Just watch." He said as he stood up and held his hand out.

I took his hand tentatively. I didn't really know how to dance. Levi put his hands on my waist and I put mine around his neck. We stayed in the same spot and just swayed from side to side for a few seconds.

We stopped dancing, and laid down in the floor. Levi was laying the same way as the couch, with my head on his chest, and I was laying the opposite way, using him as my very comfortable pillow.

* * *

**So tell me how bad it was. Please review!**

**~Jump4Life  
**


	16. Concert!

**Ummm....... SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I meant to get this up.......... a long time ago, but school has been crazy, and so has everything else, plus I had major writers block! Once again Sorry!!!**

**So I have a new story idea, i'm currently writting it, i have no idea when it'll be up here, but it eventually will**

**So this chapter is....... crappy, but I promised a long chapter, so i wrote a long one, but only because I added a ton of songs to it. You should probably thank Nova Ride, she made me delete over half the songs I orginally had on here lol.**

**All the songs go to the rightfull owners, i own none of them, though i wish i did, cause then i'd be rich!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 16: Concert!

It had been three weeks since Levi got to come home. We'd had a rough time. The rehab was super tough on him, and I didn't know how to help him out. Today was his last day of therapy, and the casts were gone. He still had to walk with a cane, but he rarely used it, which annoyed the crap out of me.

To celebrate, we had decided to go to this big concert that was in Ashville this weekend. It was a major benefit concert and about 10 country singers were going to be there.

Not all of them were major stars, but a few were. Either way, they were all my favorites!

As we pulled into a parking space outside the civic center, I was jumping in excitement!

"Easy killer. Calm down." Levi said with a laugh.

I practically ran through the doors, just to find Levi taking his sweet time walking in. I ran back to him and grabbed his arm and started pulling him toward where are seats were.

"Hurry up! I wanna see George Strait!!!"

"Easy killer, remember I have to walk with a cane."

"Ooopps." I said sheepishly "I'm sorry"

"Don't worry about it" He said as he pulled me to his side and wrapped his arm around me.

We eventually made it to our seats, after Levi had graciously bought me a George Strait t-shirt, a Luke Bryan t-shirt, Rodney Atkins t-shirt, Taylor Swift t-shirt, Lady Antebellum t-shirt, Jason Aldean t-shirt, Brad Paisly t-shirt and a Kenny Chesney t-shirt. It was way to much, but I was super happy that he'd bought them for me. Our seats were great, we were out on the main floor, and really close to the stage. We'd be able to stand up and dance if we wanted to.

Soon, the first group of singers came out on the stage, Lady Antebellum. They were a fairly new band, and I loved a few of there songs. They started playing a semi soft piece.

_**"All We'd Ever Need"**_

_Boy it's been all this time  
And I can't get you off my mind  
And nobody knows it but me_

_I stare at your photograph  
Still sleep in the shirt you left  
And nobody knows it but me_

_Everyday I wipe my tears away  
So many nights I've prayed for you to say_

_[Chorus]__  
I should've been chasing you  
I should've been trying to prove  
That you were all that mattered to me_

At this point in the song, Levi reached over and grabbed my hand. "You mean everything to me, you know that right?"

"Yes Levi, I know that. And you know that you're my everything."_  
I should've said all the things that I kept inside of me  
And maybe I could've made you believe  
That what we had was all we'd ever need_

_My friends think I'm moving on  
But the truth is I'm not that strong  
And nobody knows it but me_

_And I've kept all the words you said  
In a box underneath my bed  
And nobody knows it but me_

_But if you're happy I'll get through somehow  
But the truth is that I've been screaming out_

_[Repeat Chorus]_

_I should've been chasing you  
You should've been trying to prove  
That you were all that mattered to me  
Oh you should've said all the things  
That I kept inside of me  
And maybe you could've made me believe  
That what we had girl  
Oh that what we had, what we had  
It was all we'd ever need  
It was all we'd ever need  
_

They finished that song and started into one of my favorites.

_**"I Run To You"**_

_I run from hate  
I run from prejudice  
I run from pessimists  
But I run too late  
I run my life  
Or is it running me  
Run from my past  
I run too fast  
Or too slow it seems  
When lies become the truth  
That's when I run to you_

_[Chorus]__  
This world keeps spinning faster  
Into a new disaster so I run to you  
I run to you baby  
And when it all starts coming undone  
Baby you're the only one I run to  
I run to you_

_We run on fumes  
Your life and mine  
Like the sands of time  
Slippin' right on through  
And our love's the only truth  
That's why I run to you_

_[Repeat Chorus]_

_[Repeat Chorus]__  
_This song was true in so many ways. I ran to Levi for everything. Everytime I was upset, id go to him and he'd fix everything.

_**"Love's Looking Good On You"**_

_Oooh, baby, baby  
Something's just a little bit different in your eyes tonight  
They look twice as bright  
_As I looked up at Levi, I noticed for the first time the glint in his eyes that I hadn't noticed before. They were truly twice as bright, more like a hundred times as bright.

_Oooh, baby, baby  
Something's changed that I can't quite put my finger on  
Well I've been rackin' my brain  
Wait just a minute  
Hold on, now  
Well I get it_

_[Chorus]__  
Love, love, love's lookin' good, good, good on you  
Well can you feel it, oh everybody sees it  
How your sweet smile has a way of lighting up a room  
Yeah you shine like diamonds in everything you do  
Oh love, love, love's lookin' good, good, good on you_

_Oooh, baby, baby  
Isn't it funny how we don't need any money  
Just a little luck  
To look like a millionaire bucks  
Oooh, baby, baby  
It kind of makes you think  
That the stars were in sync on the night we met  
There oughtta be a red carpet  
Everywhere you go  
Roll it on out  
Hey don't you know that_

_[Repeat Chorus]_

_I knew right away from the very first kiss  
That it doesn't get much better than this  
We fit just like a favorite pair of jeans  
We just keep coming back for more  
Like two kids in a candy store  
Now I know what everybody means  
When they say_

_[Repeat Chorus]_

Next Little Big Town came onto stage, and they started out playing one of Levi's favorite songs. It might as well have been his theme song.

_**"Boondocks"**_

_[Chorus:]__  
I feel no shame  
I'm proud of where I came from  
I was born and raised in the boondocks_

_One thing I know  
No matter where I go  
I keep my heart and soul  
In the boondocks_

_I can feel that  
Muddy water runnin' through my veins  
I can hear that  
lullaby of the midnight train  
And it sings to me and sounds familiar_

_[Chorus]_

_I can taste that honeysuckle  
And it's still so sweet_

This brought back memories of me and Levi eating Honeysuckles in his backyard during the summer._  
When it grows wild  
On the banks down at old Camp Creek  
And it calls to me like a warm wind blowin'_

_[Chorus]_

_It's where I learned about livin'  
Its where I learned about love  
Its where I learned about working hard,  
And having a little was just enough  
It's where I learned about Jesus  
And knowin' where I stand  
You can take it or leave it  
This is me  
This is who I am  
Give me a tin roof, a front porch, and a gravel road  
And thats home to me, feels like home to me  
__[Chorus]_

_You get a line I'll get a pole  
We'll go fishin' in the crawfish hole  
Five card poker on Saturday night  
Church on Sunday morning_

As they started playing there next song Levi looked me in the eyes and started singing the words to me.

_**"Bring It On Home"**_

_You got someone here wants to make it alright  
Someone who loves you more than life right here  
You got willing arms that'll hold you tight_

At this moment Levi wrapped his arms around me and held me extremely tight, the way I liked it. I was pressed up against his chest, with my head leaned against him. I loved it when he held me this way, especially when he leaned his head against mine._  
A hand to lead you on through the night right here  
I know your heart can get all tangled up inside  
But don't you keep it to yourself_

_[Chorus:]__  
When your long day is over  
And you can barely drag your feet  
The weight of the world is on your shoulders_

There was so many days that I felt like the world was on my shoulders, but Levi always made it go away._  
I know what you need  
Bring it on home to me_

_You know I know you like the back of my hand_

He did truly know me like the back of his hand._  
But did you know I'm gonna do all that I can right here  
I'm gonna lie with you till you fall asleep  
When the morning comes I'm still gonna be right here (yes I am)_

This verse brought back memories of the beach and the nights we had spent together, and how I felt safe in my sleep with his strong, protecting arms round around me._  
So take your worries and just drop them at the door  
Baby leave it all behind_

_[Chorus]_

_Baby let me be your safe harbor  
Don't let the water come and carry you away_

_[Chorus]_

_You got someone here wants to make it alright  
Someone who loves you more than life right here  
_By the end of the song I had silent tears rolling down my checks. Levi's deep voice singing the song to me had made it that much more powerful.

Next Jason Aldean came onto the stage.

He started off with a song that vaguely reminded me of Levi.

_**"Amarillo Sky"**_

_He gets up before the dawn;  
Packs a lunch an' a thermos full of coffee.  
It's another day in the dusty haze;  
Those burnin' rays are wearin' down his body.  
The diesels worth the price of gold;  
It's the cheapest grain he's ever sold,  
But he's still holdin' on._

_He just takes the tractor another round,  
An' pulls the plow across the ground,  
And sends up another prayer.  
He says: "Lord, I never complain, I never ask: 'Why?'  
"Please don't let my dreams run dry,  
"Underneath, underneath this Amarillo Sky."_

_That hail storm back in '83,  
Sure did take a toll on his family.  
But he stayed strong and carried on,  
Just like his Dad and Granddad did before him.  
On his knees every night,  
He prays: "Please let my crops and children grow,"  
'Cause that's all he's ever known._

_He just takes the tractor another round,  
An' pulls the plow across the ground,  
And sends up another prayer.  
He says: "Lord, I never complain, I never ask: 'Why?'  
"Please don't let my dreams run dry,  
"Underneath, underneath this Amarillo Sky."_

_[Instrumental Break]_

_An' he takes the tractor another round. (Another round.)  
Another round. (Another round.)  
Another round.  
An' he takes the tractor another round, another round.  
He says: "I never complain, I never ask: 'Why?'  
"Please don't let my dreams run dry,  
"Underneath, underneath this Amarillo Sky.  
"Underneath this Amarillo Sky."_

_**"Laughed Until We Cried"**_

_Going through my closet the other day  
Found an old yearbook, flipped right to the page  
Of that senior trip down there on that Panama strip  
We all started yelling when we smelled the beach  
Just couldn't wait to try our fake ids  
We only had a few days, and a whole lot of memories to make  
Oh man we were livin, didn't waste one minute  
We talked and drank and danced and said goodbye  
We laughed until we cried  
_There was so many times that me and Levi laughed until we cried, well, I cried. It was one of the great perks about Levi, he always made you laugh._  
This past year my family  
Was sittin cross-legged 'round the Christmas tree  
Listenin to granddad, we all knew it would probably be his last  
He was crackin jokes and we were takin turns  
Tellin stories bout fishing or lessons learned  
Out on the porch with him we all felt like kids again_

_Oh man we were livin, sittin' there reminiscin'  
Yeah, we sang and talked and traveled back in time  
We laughed until we cried_

_It's like the best days under the sun  
Every emotion rolled into one  
A little of this, A little of that  
Kinda happy, Kinda sad_

_Just the other night the baby was cryin  
So I got out of bed rocked her awhile and I held her tight  
And I told her it would be all right  
My mind went back to a few years ago  
We tried so long, we almost gave up hope  
And I remember you comin' in and tellin me the news  
Oh man we were livin, goin crazy in the kitchen  
We danced and screamed and held each other tight  
We laughed until we cried_

_**"Big Green Tractor"**_

_She had a shiny little beamer with the ragtop down  
sitting in the drive but she wouldn't get out  
The dogs were all barking and a wagging around  
And I just laughed and said yall get in  
She had on a new dress and she curled her hair  
She was looking to good not to go somewhere  
Said what'cha wanna do baby I don't care  
We can go to the show  
we can stay right here  
and I can take you for a ride on my big green tractor  
we can go slow or make it go faster  
down through the woods and out to the pasture  
long as I'm with you it really don't matter _

As long as I was with Levi, nothing mattered to me. No matter where we were, I was happy, because he was there._  
climb up in my lap and drive if you want to  
girl you know you got me to hold on to _

And I always had Levi to hold on to when I needed him._  
we can go to town or baby if you'd rather  
I'll take you for a ride on my big green tractor  
we can fire it up and I can show you around  
sit up on the hill and watch the sun go down  
when the fireflies are dancing and the moon comes out  
we can turn on the lights and head back to the house  
or we can take another ride on my big green tractor  
we can go slow or make it go faster  
down through the woods and out to the pasture  
long as I'm with you it really don't matter  
climb up in my lap and drive if you want to  
girl you know you got me to hold on to  
we can go to town baby if you'd rather  
I'll take you for a ride on my big green tractor  
Just let me dust of the seat  
put your pretty little arms around me  
You can climb up in my lap and drive if you want to  
girl you know you got me to hold on to  
we can go to town or baby if you'd rather  
I'll take you for a ride on my big green tractor  
We can go to town or we can go another round  
On my big green tractor_

Jason Aldean left the stage, and Rodney Atkins came on.

He started out with a song that was once a major favorite of mine. The chorus just kinda hit home I guess.

_**"These Are My People"**_

_Well we grew up down by the railroad tracks  
Shootin' b.b.'s at old beer cans  
Chokin' on the smoke from a lucky strike  
Somebody lifted off of his old man  
We were football flunkies  
Southern rock junkies  
Crankin' up the stereo  
Singin' loud and proud to gimme three steps  
Simple Man, and Curtis Lowe  
We were good you know_

_We got some discount knowledge at the junior college  
Where we majored in beer and girls  
It was all real funny 'til we ran out of money  
And they threw us out into the world  
Yeah the kids that thought they'd run this town  
Ain't runnin' much of anything  
We're just lovin' and laughin'  
And bustin' our asses  
And we call it all livin' the dream_

_[Chorus]_

_These are my people  
This is where I come from  
We're givin' this life everything we've got and then some  
It ain't always pretty  
But it's real  
That's the way we were made  
Wouldn't have it any other way  
These are my people_

_Well we take it all week on the chin with a grin  
Till we make it to a Friday night  
And it's church league softball holler 'bout a bad call  
Preacher breakin' up the fight  
Then later on at the green light tavern  
Well everybody's gatherin' as friends  
And the beer is pourin' till Monday mornin'  
Where we start all over again_

_[Chorus]_

_We fall down and we get up  
We walk proud and we talk tough  
We got heart and we got nerve  
Even if we are a bit disturbed_

_[Chorus]__  
_

The next song he played, I knew my dad would love to sing to Levi, but he already knew him well enough to completely trust him with my safety and happiness.

_**"Cleaning This Gun (Come On In Boy)"**_

_The declaration of independence  
Think I can tell you that first sentence  
But then I'm lost  
I can't begin to count the theories  
I had pounded in my head that I forgot  
I don't remember all that spanish  
Or the gettysburg address  
But there is one speech from high school  
I'll never forgot_

_[Chorus:]_

_Come on in boy, sit on down  
And tell me 'bout yourself  
So you like my daughter, do you now  
Yeah we think she's something else  
She's her daddy's girl and her mama's world  
She deserves respect, that's what she'll get, ain't it son  
Now y'all run along and have some fun  
I'll see you when you get back  
Bet I'll be up all night  
Still cleaning this gun_

_Well now that I'm a father  
I'm scared to death one day my daughter's gonna find  
That teenage boy I used to be  
Who seems to have just one thing on his mind  
She's growing up so fast it won't be long  
'fore I'll have to put the fear of god  
Into some kid at the door_

_[repeat chorus]_

_It's all for show, ain't nobody gonna get hurt  
It's just a daddy thing, hey believe me man, it works_

_[repeat chorus]__  
_

The next song, everybody could relate to. It was really simple and I listened to it whenever I was feeling down or upset.

_**"If You're Going Through Hell"**_

_Well you know those times when you feel like  
There's a sign there on your back  
That says I don't mind if you kick me, seems like everybody has  
Things go from bad to worse  
You think it can't get worse than that  
And then they do_

_You step off the straight and narrow  
And you don't know where you are  
Used the needle of your compass, to sew up your broken heart  
Ask directions from a genie in a bottle of jim beam  
And she lies to you  
That's when you learn the truth_

_[Chorus]_

_If you're goin' through hell keep on going  
Don't slow down if you're scared don't show it  
You might get out before the devil even knows you're there_

_I've been deep down in that darkness  
I've been down to my last match  
Felt a hundred different deamons breathin' fire down my back  
And I knew that if I stumbled I'd fall right into the trap  
That they were layin'_

_But the good news is there's angels everywhere out on the street  
Holdin' out a hand to pull you back up on your feet  
The one's that you've been draggin' for so long  
You're on your knees might as well be prayin'  
Guess what I'm sayin'_

_[Chorus]_

_If you're goin' through hell keep on going  
Don't slow down if you're scared don't show it  
You might get out before the devil even knows you're there  
When you're goin' through hell keep on movin'  
Face that fire walk right through it  
You might get out before the devil even knows you're there_

_If you're goin' through hell keep on going  
Don't slow down if you're scared don't show it  
You might get out before the devil even knows you're there  
When you're goin' through hell keep on movin'  
Face that fire walk right through it  
You might get out before the devil even knows you're there  
You might get out before the devil even knows you're there  
_

_**"Tell A Country Boy"**__  
_I bumped my shoulder into Levi's shoulder as I said, "This is your theme song!"

Levi smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist and put his chin on the top of my head._  
He aint much for talkin,  
But he means every word he says,  
Well that color on his arms and neck aint from no tannin bed,_

Levi was so tan, it wasn't even fair _  
Leaves no doubt bout where he stand on a chevy, or tha lord,  
Yea you can always tell a country boy_

_Now his idea of heaven is home sweet home east tennessee _

Well, for Levi it was the North Carolina Mountains, but the ideas the same._  
But for a girl like you he would pull up roots and move down the road a peice  
He'll always take his own sweet time if you give him a choice  
Yea you can always tell a country boy_

_[Chorus]__  
Yea you can always tell him but you cant tell him much  
Cuz all he's ever gonna be is who he always was  
A cross between his old man and his mommas pride and joy  
You can always tell a country boy_

_He'll go off and take a long walk when he needs some time to think  
Might even let ya drive his truck when he's had to much to drink  
Bout as true blue as ol glory wavin out there on tha pourch  
Yea you can always tell a country boy_

_[Chorus]__  
Yea you can always tell him but you cant tell him much  
Sometimes his gears turn so slow you swear there gonna rust  
From tha way he bangs that ol guitar to tha gravel in his voice  
You can always tell a country boy_

_Now you can drag him from tha country every now and then  
But you can't drag them forty acres outta him  
Yea you can always tell him but you can't tell him much  
He's on tha fence about alot of things but on you his minds made up  
Cuz he swears theres nothing sweeter than tha sweet sound of your voice  
You can always tell a country boy  
Whatevers on your heart now come on and tell this country boy_

Rodney Atkins left the stage to a round of applause, and Brad Paisley came out.

_**We Danced"**_

_The bar was empty  
I was sweeping up the floor  
That's when she walked in  
I said, "I'm sorry but we're closed"  
And she said "I know,  
But I'm afraid I left my purse"  
I said, "I put one back behind the bar  
I bet it's probably yours"  
And the next thing that I knew  
There we were, lost in conversation  
And before I handed her her purse  
I said, "You'll only get this back on one condition"_

_[Chorus]__  
And we danced_

"The only way were going home is if you dance with me to at least one song." Levi whispered in my ear with a smile present in his voice. I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Ok." I said in a small voice, and we started dancing to the song._  
Out there on that empty hardwood floor  
The chairs up and the lights turned way down low  
The music played, we held each other close  
And we danced_

_And from that moment  
There was never any doubt  
I had found the one  
That I had always dreamed about  
And then one evenin'  
When she stopped by after work  
I pulled a diamond ring out of the pocket of my shirt  
And as her eyes filled up with tears  
She said, "This is the last thing I expected"  
And then she took me by the hand  
And said, "I'll only marry you on one condition"_

_[Chorus]_

_Like no one else had ever danced before  
I can't explain what happened on that floor  
But the music played  
We held each other close  
And we danced  
Yeah, we danced_

_**"Little Moments"**_

_Well I'll never forget the first time that I heard  
That pretty mouth say that dirty word  
And I can't even remember now what she backed my truck into_

"I'm never letting you drive my truck. You'll probably run into the basketball goal." Levi teased me.

"Ok I'll admit I'm a bad driver, but I'm not THAT bad!"

He just laughed as we continued enjoying the concert._  
But she covered her mouth and her face got red  
And she just looked so darn cute  
That I couldn't even act like I was mad  
Yeah I live for little moments like that_

_Well that's just like last year on my birthday  
She lost all track of time and burnt the cake  
And every smoke detector in the house was goin' off  
And she was just about to cry until I took her in my arms  
And I tried not to let her see me laugh  
_"It'll be my luck to burn your birthday cake." I said with a frown as me and Levi were still dancing.

"It wouldn't matter, as long as you leave me some cake batter." Levi said with an amazing smile.

_Yeah I live for little moments like that_

_I know she's not perfect but she tries so hard for me  
And I thank god that she isn't 'cause how boring would that be_

"You'd be sooooo boring if you were perfect. I mean, I'd never get to laugh at you when you trip over a flat surface, or when you say something stupid about a topic you know nothing about but pretend you do." Levi said

I laughed just thinking about all the stupid things I do._  
It's the little imperfections it's the sudden change in plans  
When she misreads the directions and we're lost but holdin' hands  
Yeah I live for little moments like that_

_When she's layin' on my shoulder on the sofa in the dark  
And about the time she falls asleep so does my right arm  
And I want so bad to move it 'cause it's tinglin' and it's numb  
But she looks so much like an angel that I don't wanna wake her up_

_  
Yeah I live for little moments  
When she steals my heart again and doesn't even know it  
Yeah I live for little moments like that_

_  
__**"The World"**_

_To the teller down at the bank  
You're just another checking account  
To the plumber that came today  
You're just another house  
At the airport ticket counter  
You're just another fare  
At the beauty shop at the mall  
Well you're just another head of hair  
Well that's alright, that's ok  
If you don't feel important, honey  
All I've got to say is_

_[Chorus]__  
To the world  
You may be just another girl  
But to me  
Baby, you are the world  
_"You are my world" Levi said in a low serious voice, and I couldn't help but believe him. That was his serious voice after all.

"And your mine. And that's never going to change and you know it."_  
To the waiter at the restaurant  
You're just another tip  
To the guy at the ice cream shop  
You're just another dip  
When you can't get reservations  
'Cause you don't have the clout  
Or you didn't get an invitation  
'Cause somebody left you out  
That's alright, that's ok  
When you don't feel important honey  
All I've got to say is_

_[Repeat chorus]_

_You think you're one of millions but you're one in a million to me  
When you wonder if you matter, baby look into my eyes  
And tell me, can't you see you're everything to me_

_That's alright, that's ok  
When you don't feel important honey  
All I've gotta say is_

_[Repeat chorus]_

_**"She's Everything"**__  
_Once again Levi started singing as he looked me dead in the song meant a lot to me, and it just made it that much better that Levi was singing it._  
She's a yellow pair of running shoes  
A holey pair of jeans  
She looks great in cheap sunglasses  
She looks great in anything  
She's I want a piece of chocolate  
Take me to a movie  
She's I can't find a thing to wear  
Now and then she's moody_

_She's a Saturn with a sunroof  
With her brown hair a-blowing  
She's a soft place to land  
And a good feeling knowing  
She's a warm conversation  
That I wouldn't miss for nothing  
She's a fighter when she's mad  
And she's a lover when she's loving_

_[Chorus]__  
And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
I talk about her, I go on and on and on  
'Cause she's everything to me_

_She's a Saturday out on the town  
And a church girl on Sunday  
She's a cross around her neck  
And a cuss word 'cause its Monday_

I was defiantly a cuss word on Mondays, they were horrible!_  
She's a bubble bath and candles  
Baby come and kiss me  
She's a one glass of wine  
And she's feeling kinda tipsy_

_She's the giver I wish I could be  
And the stealer of the covers  
She's a picture in my wallet  
and my unborn children's mother  
She's the hand that I'm holding  
When I'm on my knees and praying  
She's the answer to my prayer  
And she's the song that I'm playing_

_[Repeat chorus]_

_She's the voice I love to hear  
Someday when I'm ninety  
She's that wooden rocking chair  
I want rocking right beside me  
Everyday that passes  
I only love her more  
Yeah, she's the one  
That I'd lay down my own life for_

_And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
She's everything to me  
Yeah she's everything to me_

_Everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
She's everything to me  
_At the end of the song Levi leaned down and gave me a soft kiss on the lips. If was short and sweet, but it said everything._  
_

_**"Then"**_

_I remember trying not to stare  
The night that I first met you  
You had me mezmorized  
And three weeks later  
In the front porch light  
Taking 45 minutes to kiss goodnight  
I hadn't told you yet  
I thought I loved you then_

_Now you're my whole life  
Now you're my whole world  
I just can't believe  
The way I feel about you girl  
Like a river meets the sea  
Stronger than its ever been  
We've come so far since that day  
And I thought I loved you then_

_I remember taking you back  
To right where I first met you  
You were so suprised  
There were people around  
But I didn't care  
I got down on one knee right there  
And once again  
I thought I loved you then_

_Now you're my whole life  
Now you're my whole world  
I just can't believe  
The way I feel about you girl  
Like a river meets the sea  
Stronger than its ever been  
We've come so far since that day  
And I thought I loved you then_

_I can just see you  
With a baby on the way  
I can just see you  
When your hair is turning grey  
What I can't see  
Is how I'm ever gonna love you more  
But I've said that before_

_Now you're my whole life  
Now you're my whole world  
I just can't believe  
The way I feel about you girl  
We'll look back someday  
At this moment that we're in  
And I'll look at you and say  
And I thought I loved you then_

_And I thought I loved you then_

Finally it was time for George Strait to come on stage. He may be old, but he looks pretty darn good for his age._  
"__**I cross my Heart**__"_

_Our love is unconditional, we knew it from the start._

After 13 years of being best friends, me and Levi already knew how unconditional our love was._  
I see it in your eyes, you can feel it from my heart.  
From here on after let's stay the way we are right now,  
And share all the love and laughter that a lifetime will allow._

_[Chorus:]  
I cross my heart and promise to  
Give all I've got to give to make all your dreams come true.  
In all the world you'll never find a love as true as mine._

_You will always be the miracle that makes my life complete,  
And as long as there's a breath in me, I'll make yours just as sweet.  
As we look into the future, it's as far as we can see,  
So let's make each tomorrow be the best that it can be._

_[Chorus]_

_And if along the way we find a day it starts to storm,  
You've got the promise of my love to keep you warm.  
In all the world you'll never find a love as true as mine,  
A love as true as mine.  
_

"_**It just comes natural"**__  
Sun shines, Clouds rain  
Train Whistles blow and Guitars Play  
Preachers Preach, Framers Plow  
Wishes go up and the World goes round_

_And I love you, It just come Natural  
It just comes Natural_

Everything I felt about Levi, or did with Levi, it was all Natural. When he hugged me, it felt right, and when he kissed me it was what I always wanted._  
Seasons Change Rivers Wind  
Tumble Weeds roll and the Stars shine  
Wind Howls, dawn breaks  
Cowboys riding' time slips away_

_And _ _I love you, It just come Natural  
It's what I was born to do  
Don't have to think it through  
Baby, it's so easy loving you  
It just come Natural_

_It's what I was born to do  
Don't have to think it Through  
Baby it's so easy loving you_

_Fire burns Waves Crash  
Seeds grow and good things last  
Ships sail Dreams fly  
Night falls and Full moons rise_

_And _ _I love you, It just come Natural  
And _ _I love you, It just come Natural  
It just come Natural  
It just come Natural_

The next song he played was how I pictured Levi to be when he gets to be 60 or so.

"_**Troubadour**__"  
Still feel 25,  
Most of the time.  
I still raise a little cain with the boys.  
Honky tonk and pretty woman.  
Lord I'm still right there with them.  
Singing above the crowd and the noise._

_[Chorus:]  
Sometimes I feel like Jesse James,  
Still trying to make a name.  
Knowing nothings gonna change what I am.  
I was a young troubadour,  
When I rode in on a song.  
And I'll be an old troubadour,  
When I'm gone._

_Well, The truth about a mirror,  
It's that a damn old mirrow.  
Don't really tell the whole truth,  
It don't show what's deep inside.  
Oh read between the lines,  
It's really no reflection of my youth._

_[Chorus]_

_I was a young troubadour,  
When I rode in on a song.  
And I'll be an old troubadour,  
When I'm gone.  
I'll be an old troubadour,  
When I'm gone._

"_**I Saw God Today"**_

_Just walked down the street to the coffee shop  
Had to take a break  
I'd been by her side for 18 hours straight_

"One day when were married, and if we have kids, I hope I'm not in labor that long. It'd be torture." I said as me and Levi rocked back in forth in each others arms.

"No matter how long it is, I'll always be there holding your hand, no matter how hard you squeeze and how many bones you may break in it." He said while laughing.

"What I have a low pain tolerance unless I get to take it out on something else, like your hand!" I said while laughing._  
Saw a flower growin' in the middle of the sidewalk  
Pushin' up through the concrete  
Like it was planted right there for me to see  
The flashin' lights  
The honkin' horns  
All seemed to fade away  
In the shadow of that hospital at 5:08  
I saw God today_

_I've been to church  
I've read the book  
I know he's here  
But I don't look  
Near as often as I should  
Yeah, I know I should  
His fingerprints are everywhere  
I just slowed down to stop and stare  
Opened my eyes and man I swear  
I saw God today_

_Saw a couple walkin' by they were holdin' hands  
Man she had that glow  
Yeah I couldn't help but notice she was startin' to show it  
Stood there for a minute takin' the sky  
Lost in that sunset  
Splash of amber melted in the shades of red_

_I've been to church  
I've read the book  
I know he's here  
But I don't look  
Near as often as I should  
Yeah, I know I should  
His fingerprints are everywhere  
I just slowed down to stop and stare  
Opened my eyes and man I swear  
I saw God today_

_Got my face pressed up against the nursery glass  
She's sleepin' like a rock  
My name on her wrist  
Wearin' tiny pink socks  
She's got my nose, she's got her mama's eyes  
My brand new baby girl  
She's a miracle  
I saw God today  
_

"_**How bout them Cowgirls**__"  
I felt the rush of the Rio Grande into Yellowstone  
And I've seen first-hand Niagra Falls  
And the lights of Vegas  
I've criss-crossed down to Key Biscayane  
And Chi-town via Bangor, Maine  
Think I've seen it all  
And all I can say is_

_[Chorus:]  
How 'bout them cowgirls  
Boys ain't they somthin'_

"Well, if all cowgirls are like you, they sure are somthin'"

I just smiled at Levi and moved closer to him._  
Sure are some proud girls  
And you can't tell them nothin'  
And I tell you right now girls  
May just be seven wonders of this big, old round world  
But how 'bout them cowgirls_

_She's a ridin' colts in Steamboat Springs  
Bailing hay outside Abilene  
She's trying hard  
To fit in some city  
But her home is 'neath that big, blue sky  
And the Northern Plains and those other wide open spaces_

_[Chorus]_

_Boy, she don't need you and she don't need me  
She can do just fine on her own two feet  
But she wants a man who wants her to be herself  
And she'll never change, don't know how to hide  
Her stubborn will or her fightin' side  
But you treat her right and she'll love you like no on else_

" I want you to be your stubborn strong willed self, you know that right?"

"Yes Levi, I know that." I said while smiling at him.

_Yeah, how 'bout them cowgirls  
Boys ain't they somethin'  
Sure some are proud girls  
But you can't beat their lovin'  
And I'll tell you right now girls  
May just be seven wonders of this big, old round world  
But how 'bout them cowgirls  
How 'bout them boys_

As George Strait left with a farewell, my favorite singer came out, Kenny Chesney!

_**Chesney Kenny  
No Shoes, No Shirt, No Problems  
No Shoes, No Shirt, No Problems  
**__I've been up to my neck workin 6 days a week  
wearin holes into the shoes on my feet  
been dreamin of gettin away since i dont know  
Aint no better time than now..for mexico_

_No shoes, No shirt, No problems  
Blues what blues..hey i forgot them  
The sun and the sand and a drink in my hand with no bottom  
and no shoes, no shirt, and no problems!  
No problems_

_Want a towel on a chair in the sand by the sea  
[ Chesney Kenny Lyrics are found on .com ]  
want to look thru my shades and see you there with me  
Want to soak up life for a while  
In laid back mode  
No boss, no polite, no stress, no dress code_

_No shoes, no shirt, no problems  
Blues what blues hey i forgot them  
The sun and the sand and a drink in my hand with no bottom  
and no shoes, no shirt, and no problems_

_Babe lets get packed..tank tops and flip flops if u got them  
No shoes, no shirt, no problems  
No problems_

_**SHE THINKS MY TRACTORS SEXY**_

_Plowing these fields in the hot summer sun  
Over by the gate lordy here she comes  
With a basket full of chicken and a big cold jug of sweet tea  
I make a little room and she climbs on up  
Open up a throttle and stir a little dust  
Just look at her face she ain't a foolin me_

_She thinks my tractor's sexy  
It really turns her on  
She's always staring at me  
While I'm chuggin along  
She likes the way it's pullin' while I'm tillin' up the land  
She's even kind of crazy 'bout my farmer's tan_

I looked over at Levi with a smirk on my face.

"what are you smirking about young lady?" Levi asked in a serious tone, but you could hear the curiosity in his voice.

"I was just thinking about how bad a farmers tan you have."_  
She's the only one who really understands what gets me  
She thinks my tractor's sexy_

_We ride back and forth until we run out of light  
Take it to the barn put it up for the night  
Climb up in the loft sit and talk with the radio on  
She said she's got a dream and I asked what it is  
She wants a little farm and a yard full of kids  
One more teeny weeny ride before I take her home_

_She thinks my tractor's sexy  
It really turns her on  
She's always staring at me  
While I'm chuggin along  
She likes the way it's pullin' while we're tillin' up the land  
She's even kind of crazy 'bout my farmer's tan  
She's the only one who really understands what gets me  
She thinks my tractor's sexy_

_Well she ain't into cars or pick up trucks  
But if it runs like a Deere man her eyes light up_

_She thinks my tractor's...._

_She thinks my tractor's sexy  
It really turns her on  
She's always staring at me  
While I'm chuggin along  
She likes the way it's pullin' while we're tillin' up the land  
She's even kind of crazy 'bout my farmer's tan  
She's the only one who really understands what gets me  
She thinks my tractor's sexy_

_She thinks my tractor's sexy  
She thinks my tractor's sexy _

"_**You had me from Hello"**_

_One word, that's all you said  
Somethin' in your voice caused me to turn my head.  
Your smile, just captured me  
And you were in my future as far as I could see  
And I don't know how it happened, but it happened still  
You asked me if I love you, if I always will_

_Well you, had me from 'Hello'  
I felt love start to grow  
The moment that I looked into your eyes, you owned me  
It was over from the start  
You completely stole my heart  
And now you won't let go  
I never even had a chance you know  
You had me from 'Hello'_

_Inside, I built the walls  
So high around my heart, I thought I'd never fall  
One touch, you brought it down  
The bricks of my defenses scattered on the ground  
And I swore to me I wasn't gonna love again  
The last time was the last time, I let someone in_

_But you, had me from 'Hello'  
I felt love start to grow  
The moment that I looked into your eyes, you owned me  
It was over from the start  
You completely stole my heart  
And now you won't let go  
I never even had the chance you know  
You had me from 'Hello'_

_That's all you said  
Somethin' in your voice caused me to turn my head  
You had me from 'Hello'  
You had me from 'Hello'  
Girl I've loved you from 'Hello' _

He started playing one of my favorites of his next. It reminded me of Levi a lot, but of myself to.

"_**Never wanted nothing more"**_

_I couldn't wait to turn sixteen and drive all the boys around  
Foot on the gas and hands on the wheel was all I could think about  
A little rust in the bed of that truck and a four-speed on the floor  
Five hundred dollars it was mine all mine and I never wanted nothing more_

_I took Katie down by the river with a six dollar bottle of wine  
Just a fool tryin' to play it cool, hoping she'd let me cross the line  
I was prayin' she couldn't tell I'd never been that far before  
The first time's a one-time feeling and I never wanted nothing more  
No, I never wanted nothing more_

_Well I'm what I am and I'm what I'm not  
And I'm sure happy with what I've got  
I live to love and laugh a lot  
And that's all I need_

_My buddies all tried to change my mind but I told them I'd thought it through  
Well Katie laughed and my momma cried when they heard me say I do  
A little ring is a little thing but it's all that I could afford  
Now she's mine all mine till the day I die and I never wanted nothing more  
No I never wanted nothing more_

_Well I'm what I am and I'm what I'm not  
And I'm sure happy with what I've got  
I live to love and laugh a`lot  
And that's all I need_

_One Sunday I listened to the preacher and I knew he was preaching to me  
I couldn't help but I walked up front and I got down on my knee  
Right then and there I swear I changed when I found the Lord  
Glory hallelujah, good God Almighty  
I never wanted nothing more  
No I never wanted nothing more_

_Well I'm what I am and I'm what I'm not  
And I'm sure happy with what I got  
I live to love and laugh a lot  
And that's all I need_

_Never wanted nothing more  
And I never wanted nothing more_

"_**I Go Back"**_

_"Jack and Diane" painted a picture of my life and my dreams,  
Suddenly this crazy world made more sense to me  
Well I heard it today and I couldn't help but sing along  
Cause everytime I hear that song..._

_I go back to a two toned short bed Chevy  
Drivin my first love out to the levvy  
Livin life with no sense of time  
And I go back to the feel of a fifty yard line  
A blanket, a girl, some raspberry wine  
Wishin time would stop right in its tracks  
Everytime I hear that song, I go back_

_I used to rock all night to "Keep On Rockin Me Baby"  
Frat parties, college bars, just tryin to impress the ladies  
I heard it today and I couldn't help but sing along  
Cause everytime I hear that song...._

_I go back to the smell of an old gym floor  
The taste of salt on the Carolina shore  
After graduation and drinkin goodbye to friends  
And I go back to watchin summer fade to fall  
Growin up too fast and I do recall  
Wishin time would stop right in its tracks  
Everytime I hear that song, I go back, I go back_

_We all have a song that somehow stamped our lives  
Takes us to another place and time_

_So I go back to a pew,preacher, and a choir  
Singin bout God, brimstone, and fire  
And the smell of Sunday chicken after church  
And I go back to the loss of a real good friend  
And the sixteen summers I shared with him  
Now "Only The Good Die Young" stops me in my tracks  
Everytime I hear that song, I go back...._

Me and Levi had started dancing again, just slow dancing, looking into each others eyes.

"_**Never feel like that again**__"  
Friday night butterflies  
Like clockwork they'd arrive  
A little chill and the October sky  
Nervous till the kickoff game  
4 quarters win or lose  
Spent Saturdays black and blue  
But it was what I love to do  
And it was more than just a game_

_It was my life and it was fun  
Another season of my life is done  
Another race I'm glad I got to run  
Another chapter in my life its over  
No I'm never gonna feel like that again  
Times rushin by me like the wind  
Never be as young as I was then  
No I'm never gonna feel like that again_

_Practice dancin in my garage  
Two left feet and a white corsage  
Daddy let me borrow the dodge  
Said don't bring her home on empty  
Swung by and picked up Cindy Lou  
Took her to the prom for a dance or two_

"I wish I could take you to prom." Levi said, a little depressed sounding

"And why does that matter? A dance with a bunch of people I don't really carry about, or just dancing with you in your living room? Which do you think I'd rather chose?"

"I guess your right" he said and then gave me a soft kiss on my forehead._  
Then we drove to the water blue and that's where she kissed me_

_It was my life and it was fun  
Another season of my life is done  
Another race i'm glad I got to run  
Another chapter of my life its over  
No i'm never gonna feel like that again  
Times rushin by me like the wind  
Never be as young as I was then  
no i'm never gonna feel like that again_

_I got a call one July day  
Cindy Lou was in that way  
Had a big decision to make  
and I couldn't take it lightly  
At first I thought of leavin town  
but I couldn't let our families down  
now I'm out here throwin this ball around  
with a boy that looks just likes me_

_Its my life and its sure fun  
Another season of my lifes begun  
Another race I'm glad I get to run  
another chapter of my life I'm writin  
No I'm never gonna feel like this again  
Times rushin by me like the wind  
Got to grab each moment that I can  
Cuz I'm never gonna feel like this again  
no I'm never gonna feel like this again  
Nooooooooo I'm never gonna feel like this again  
_

The next song he played could be mine and Levi's song. It fit us pretty well.

_**"Down The Road"**__  
__**(feat. Mac McAnally)**_

_When I was a boy_

_Four houses down from me  
Was a family with an only child  
She was the only girl  
In this whole world that could make me smile_

_Down the road  
I made up reasons to go  
Down the road_

_Somewhere inside of me  
There was something she took a liking to  
And I asked her to marry me  
She said she really wanted to_

_Down the road  
To see what life's gonna hold  
Down the road_

_Her momma wants to know  
If I'm washed in the blood or just in the water  
Her daddy wants to know  
If I make enough to take his daughter_

_Down the road  
Before he can let her go  
Down the road_

_Now down the street from here  
There's an engineer with an only son  
And our baby girl says  
She believes that he is the only one_

_Down the road_

_Her momma wants to know  
Is he washed in the blood or just in the water  
And I wanna know  
That he makes enough to take my daughter_

_Down the road  
When it comes time to go  
Down the road_

_Down the road  
You know I wanna help her go  
Down the road_

_Down, down, down that road_

_Down, down, down that road_

The next song he played was really sweet if you had somebody to relate it to.

"_**You save Me"**_

_Every now and then I get a little lost  
My strings all get tangled, my wires all get crossed  
Every now and then I'm right up on the edge  
Dangling my toes out over the ledge  
I just thank God you're here_

_'Cause when I'm a bullet shot out of a gun  
'Cause when I'm a firecracker comin' undone  
Or when I'm a __fugitive__ ready to run, all wild-eyed and crazy  
No matter where my reckless soul takes me  
__Baby__ you save me_

_It's hard lovin' a man that's got a gypsy soul  
I don't know how you do it, I'm not sure how you know  
The perfect thing to say to save me from myself  
You're the angel that BELIEVES IN me like nobody else  
And I thank God you do_

_'Cause when I'm a bullet shot out of a gun  
When I'm a firecracker coming undone  
When I'm a __fugitive__ ready to run, all wild-eyed and crazy  
No matter where my reckless soul takes me  
__Baby__ you save me_

_I know I don't tell you nearly enough  
That I couldn't live one day without your love_

_When I'm a __ship__ tossed around on the __waves__  
Up on a highwire that's ready to break  
When I've had just about all I can take  
Baby you, baby you save me_

_When I'm a bullet shot out of a gun  
When I'm a firecracker coming undone  
When I'm a fugitive ready to run, all wild-eyed and crazy  
No matter where my reckless soul takes me  
Baby you save me_

Next he played an up tempo song that always makes me just want to dance, no matter how stupid I look. And for once in my life, I let loose and just danced without a care of who was watching me. I didn't go all crazy or anything, I just kinda jumped around a little next to Levi.

"_**Summertime**__"_

_Summertime is finally here  
That old ballpark, man, is back in gear  
Out on 49  
Man I can see the lights_

_School's out and the nights roll in  
Man, just like a long lost friend  
You ain't seen in a while  
And can't help but smile_

_And it's two bare feet on the dashboard  
Young love and an old Ford  
Cheap __shades__ and a tattoo  
And a Yoo-Hoo bottle on the floorboard_

_Perfect __song__ on the radio  
Sing along 'cause it's one we know_

Whenever there was a song on the radio me and Levi knew, we sung to it at the top of our lungs._  
It's a smile, it's a kiss  
It's a sip of __wine__, it's summertime  
Sweet summertime_

_Temperature says 93  
Down at the Deposit and Guarantee  
But that swimmin' hole  
It's nice and cold_

_Bikini bottoms underneath  
But the boys' hearts still skip a beat  
When them girls shimmy off  
Them old cutoffs_

_And it's two bare feet on the dashboard  
Young love and an old Ford  
Cheap __shades__ and a tattoo  
And a Yoo-Hoo bottle on the floorboard_

_Perfect song on the radio  
Sing along 'cause it's one we know  
It's a smile, it's a kiss  
It's a sip of __wine__, it's summertime  
Sweet summertime_

_The more things change  
The more they stay the same  
Don't matter how old you are  
When you know what I'm talkin' 'bout  
Yeah baby when you got_

_Two bare feet on the dashboard  
Young love and an old Ford  
Cheap shades and a __tattoo__  
And a Yoo-Hoo bottle rollin' on the floorboard_

_Perfect song on the radio  
Sing along 'cause it's one we know  
It's a smile, it's a kiss  
It's a sip of wine, it's summertime  
Sweet summertime_

Sadly, he left the stage after that song, and then Luke Bryan came up. He started off with a sweet song that always made me want to cry.

_**Luke Bryan  
I'll Stay Me  
Car in Front of Me  
**__  
Homecoming parade, you were the queen  
I was riding right behind you with the rest of the team  
Saw my ring on your finger as you waved to the crowd  
I didn't know a second stringer could ever be so proud_

_The car in front of me was carrying what i loved more than anything  
My sweetest dream was in the car in front of me_

_On Wednesday nights, we'd meet at church  
You'd bring the kids, and I'd come straight from work  
Going home I'd read their lips through the window of your van  
As they sang Jesus loves me, I thought God I'm a lucky man_

_[ Luke Bryan Lyrics are found on .com ]  
The car in front of me was carrying what i loved more than anything  
My sweetest dream was in the car in front of me_

_Even after what the doctor said  
You were strong and you believed  
And you held us all together through one more spring_

_Their little hands held on to mine  
As we sat in that backseat with tears in our eyes  
A long line of headlights  
Strangers stopped along the road  
No Monday wasn't meant for wearing Sunday clothes_

_The car in front of me was carrying what I loved more than anything  
Oh my sweetest dream was in the car in front of me_

_  
__**"Country Man"**__  
You need hands, rough not soft  
To come and warm you up up in that cold hayloft  
Let me hold you little darling in my big strong arms  
Can't get these kind of muscles anywhere but a farm_

_Hey I'm a country man a city boy can't do the things I can  
I can grow my own groceries and salt cure a ham  
Hey baby I'm a country man_

_I've got a jeep with camouflage seats  
That play nobody sees us parked back up in these trees  
Your little i-pod loaded down with hoope and stink  
Don't be a tape player hater girl were cruising to Hank_

_[ Luke Bryan Lyrics are found on .com ]  
Hey I'm a country man a city boy can't do the things I can  
Ican hotwire your tractor and plow up your land  
Hey baby I'm a country man_

_You like the ivy league hum-v tennis sweater type  
But girl I'm here to tell you don't believe the high_

_Hey I'm a country I can wrestle hogs and gators with my two bare hands  
Girl you better move quick I'm in high demand  
Hey baby I'm a country man_

_Hey I'm a country man huntinh me a good ole'  
country girlfriend  
Why don't you come and join me in my new deerstand_

That was a phrase I could easily hear Levi telling me one day in the future. The thought of it made me laugh._  
Hey baby I'm a country man  
Hey baby I'ma country man  
_

_**Luke Bryan  
I'll Stay Me  
We Rode in Trucks  
Verse 1  
**__  
Down where I born it was heaven on earth._

This place was heaven on earth, to me anyway. I loved it here._  
The Flint River washes that red Georgia dirt.  
The sun sets slow and the stars shine bright.  
We raised cotton, corn, a little cane, and kids.  
You either lived on a farm or wish you did.  
Jesus always walked close by our side.  
Where I grew up, we rode in trucks._

_Verse 2_

_There's a lot about life you can learn on a bus,  
How to lie, how to fight, how to kiss, how to cuss.  
The closer we sat to the back, the smarter we got.  
We were poor, we were ugly, we were all best friends.  
White-eyed, baptized, and still wantin' to sin.  
Thank God we get more than just one shot.  
Where I grew up, we rode in trucks._

_Chorus_

_That's us, haulin' hay in the field with the radio on.  
[ Luke Bryan Lyrics are found on .com ]  
That's us, headin' straight into town when the work is done.  
In my mind, I can still see us now, ridin' down Buck Island Road.  
It wasn't that long ago._

_Verse 3_

_We thought tobacco and beer in a can  
Was all it would take to be like our old man.  
But I saw how it made my momma cry.  
It was huntin' and fishin' and football games.  
Then it was girls, and everything changed,  
In our lives.  
Fallin' in and out of love, we rode in trucks._

_Chorus 2_

_That's us with our tailgates down in the parking lot.  
That's us with mud on our tires when it rained a lot.  
In my mind, I can still see us now, ridin' down Buck Island Road.  
It wasn't that long ago, it's apart of my soul. Yeah._

_Down where I was born, it was heaven on earth.  
The Flint River washes that red Georgia dirt.  
The sun sets slow and the stars shine bright.  
Where I grew up, we rode in trucks.  
_

After he finished the song, Taylor Swift came out on stage to a round of thunderous applause.

She started out with a song that caught my attention the first time I heard it.

_**Fifteen lyrics**__  
__**Songwriters:**__ Swift, Taylor Alison;_

_You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors  
It's the morning of your very first day  
And you say hi to your friends you ain't seen in a while  
Try and stay out of everybody's way_

_It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here  
For the next four years in this town  
Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say  
"You know, I haven't seen you around before"_

_'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
And when you're fifteen feeling like there's nothing to figure out  
Well, count to ten, take it in  
This is life before you know who you're gonna be  
Fifteen_

_You sit in class next to a redhead named Abigail  
And soon enough you're best friends  
Laughing at the other girls who think they're so cool  
We'll be outta here as soon as we can_

_And then you're on your very first date and he's got a car  
And you're feeling like flying  
And you're momma's waiting up and you're thinking he's the one  
And you're dancing 'round your room when the night ends  
When the night ends_

_'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
When you're fifteen and your first kiss  
Makes your head spin 'round  
But in your life you'll do things greater than  
Dating the boy on the football team  
But I didn't know it at fifteen_

_When all you wanted was to be wanted  
Wish you could go back and tell yourself what you know now_

_Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday  
But I realized some bigger dreams of mine  
And Abigail gave everything she had to a boy  
Who changed his mind and we both cried_

_'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
And when you're fifteen, don't forget to look before you fall  
I've found time can heal most anything  
And you just might find who you're supposed to be  
I didn't know who I was supposed to be at fifteen_

_Your very first day  
Take a deep breath girl  
Take a deep breath as you walk through the doors_

The next song was one that'd I'd like to sing to Levi, if I could sing at all.

_I'm Only Me When I'm With You lyrics_

_Friday night beneath the stars  
In a field behind your yard  
You and I are painting pictures in the sky_

_And sometimes we don't say a thing  
Just listen to the crickets sing  
Everything I need is right here by my side_

_And I know everything about you  
I don't wanna live without you_

_I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do_

_Well, you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying  
To let you know that what I feel is true  
And I'm only me when I'm with you_

_Just a small town boy and girl  
Living in the crazy world  
Trying to figure out what is and isn't true_

_And I don't try to hide my tears  
The secrets, all my deepest fears  
Through it all nobody gets me like you do_

_And you know everything about me  
You say that you can't live without me_

_I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do_

_Well, you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying  
To let you know that what I feel is true  
And I'm only me when I'm with you_

_When I'm with anybody else  
It's so hard to be myself  
And only you can tell_

_That I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do_

_Well, you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying  
To let you know that what I feel is true_

_And I'm only me  
Who I wanna be  
Well, I'm only me when I'm with you  
With you, oh, yeah_

_**Love Story lyrics**__  
__**Songwriters:**__ Swift, Taylor Alison;_

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air_

_See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know_

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while_

_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh_

_I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

_And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you_

I always thought it was funny how Taylor Swift always had a new song that would make me think of Levi in some way.

_**Mary's Song (Oh My My My) lyrics**__  
__**Songwriters:**__ Rose, Elisabeth W; Maher, Brian Dean; Swift, Taylor;_

_She said, 'I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights'_

_'And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love  
And our momma smiled and rolled their eyes'_

_And said, 'Oh, my, my, my'_

My sister used to always joke about us getting married when we were older, I don't think she ever guessed it'd come true.

_Take me back to the house in the backyard trees  
Said you would beat me up, you were bigger then me  
You never did, you never did_

_Take me back when our world was one lot bad  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I, oh, my, my, my, my_

_Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights_

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we really fall in love  
And our momma smiled and rolled their eyes_

_And said, 'Oh, my, my, my'_

_Take me back to the creek that's reaching dark  
Two A.M, riding in your truck  
Yet all I need is here next to me_

_Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
Slamming our doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside 'til the morning light, oh, my, my, my, my_

_A few years ago when comin' around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
Then you looked at me, got down on one knee_

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mommas cried  
You said, 'I do' and I did too_

_Take me home when we met so many years before  
Where we rock our babies on the very front porch  
After all this time, you and I_

_When I'll be 87 you'll be 89  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, oh, my, my, my_

_**Our Song lyrics**__  
__**Songwriters:**__ Swift, Taylor Alison;_

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart_

_I look around, turn the radio down  
He says, ?Baby is something wrong??  
I say, ?Nothing I was just thinking  
How we don't have a song? and he says_

_Our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'Cause it's late and your mama don't know_

_Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again_

_I was walking up the front porch steps  
After everything that day  
Had gone all wrong or been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away_

_Got to the hallway, well, on my way  
To my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
And the note that said_

_Our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'Cause it's late and your mama don't know_

_Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again_

_I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
That was as good as our song_

_'Cause our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on his window  
When we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
'Cause it's late and his mama don't know_

_Our song is the way he laughs  
The first date man, I didn't kiss him and I should have  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again  
Play it again, oh, yeah, oh, oh, yeah_

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
And I wrote down our song_

The next song was a song that I think every girl could find a guy for it to be about.

_**You Belong With Me lyrics**__  
__**Songwriters:**__ Rose, Liz; Swift, Taylor Alison;_

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do_

_But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You, you belong with me, you belong with me_

_Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?_

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry  
And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me_

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time, how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

_You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?  
You belong with me_

Eventually it was time for the last singer to come on stage, Gary Allan.

_**Nothing On But The Radio lyrics**__  
__**Songwriters:**__ Long, Brice; Blackmon, Odie; Hill, Byron;_

_I sure do hope this is a long night  
'Cause I?ve never felt one so right  
Each look into your eyes I fall in  
A little more and more_

I did fall more every time I looked into Levi's eyes.

_Looks like we started us a fire  
Wrapped up in flames of desire  
With every touch their burning higher  
Two shadows dancing on the wall_

_With nothing on but the radio  
Feel the music playing soft and slow  
You and me and the lights down low  
With nothing on but the radio_

_We?ll fall asleep here in the moonlight  
In tangled sheets we?ll be here all night  
And when we wake up in the morning  
We might stay like this all day_

_Two people meant to be together  
Two lovers dreaming of forever  
And it just keeps on getting better  
With every tender little kiss_

_And nothing on but the radio  
Feel the music playing soft and slow  
You and me and the lights down low  
With nothing on but the radio_

_Two people meant to be together  
Two lovers dreaming of forever  
And it just keeps on getting better_

_With nothing on but the radio  
Feel the music playing soft and slow  
You and me and the lights down low  
With nothing on but the radio_

_You and me and the lights down low  
With nothing on but the radio_

_Watching Airplanes lyrics_

_Sittin Out here on the hood of this truck looking up  
At a caramel colored sunset sky  
Checkin my watch doin the math in my head  
Counting back words to when you said goodbye  
Well those runway lights are gettin brighter_

_Im just sittin' out here watching airplanes  
Take off and fly  
Tryin to figure out which one you might be on  
And why you dont love me anymore  
Right now im sittin' out here watching airplanes_

_I would've lied could've cried should've tried harder  
Done anything to make you stay  
I wonder what you'd do if you looked out your window  
Saw me runnin down the runway just like i was crazy  
That fence is too high so am i_

_So I'm just sittin' out here watching airplanes  
Take off and fly  
Tryin to figure out which one you might be on  
And why you don't love me anymore  
By now i know you're thirty thousand feet above me  
But a million miles away, a million miles away  
By now i know i outta act like you don't love me_

_But im just sittin' out here watching airplanes  
Take off and fly  
Im just sittin' out here watching airplanes  
Take off and fly  
Tryin to figure out which one you might be on  
And why you don't love me anymore_

_Yeah im just sittin' out here watching airplanes  
Go by, by, by  
Im just sittin' out here watching airplanes  
Baby bye, bye, bye_

As Gary Allan left the stage, me and Levi started making our way toward the exit. It was super crowded, and I had to hang on to Levi's arm not to get lost in the massive black hole of a crowd.

The night had been amazing, and I didn't want it to end yet, even though it had to before I got home to late and my mom called every police department in NC trying to find me.

* * *

**Ok so ideas for future chapters would be great!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm not quitting this story yet! I just need ideas to continue.**

**Review please! Please tell me what you think about this chapter, and no lieing!**

**Oh, and check out Nova Rides story Nieghborly Love!!! Its amazing**

**And please go to my profile page and vote on my new poll that i posted. Please!  
**

**~Jump4Life  
**


	17. The end of Summer is near

**Uhhh.... SORRYYYYYYY!!!! i'm really sorry that i havent updated in so long. I ran out of ideas and school was crazy, we had finals and EOC's and everything, plus the crazyness of Christmas. So now its the beginning of a new semester, and i hate it!!! But i had a few days off thanks to the lovely snow we got =] and i had inspiration, so i wrote. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, hopefully soon!

* * *

**

Chapter 17: The end of Summer is near

Today was Monday. To some people it's the beginning of the work week, to others it means back to school for 5 days, to very few its just another day, and in my case it meant the last week of summer vacation. I was super depressed considering I only had one week left to spend all of my time with Levi, and I would be starting high school. Most of my friends were excited, but I was scared out of my mind! Today Levi had promised to take me to orientation so that I could meet my new teachers and get my supplies. And we had even joked about him intimidating all the other scary students for me. Man I loved my boyfriend.

I and Levi were currently in my room and I was digging through my closet and throwing clothes everywhere, making my room one big pile of clothes. I couldn't find anything to wear, I wanted to make a good impression on my teachers, but I didn't want to look 30 or anything.

"Katie just relax, you'll look great in anything, and there is nothing in that closet that will make you look skimpy, trust me." Levi said trying to get me to pick something already. I think he was slowly getting annoyed by it.

"You never know, they're older than us Levi, a shirt with a tank top can look skimpy if you think about it." I said throwing yet another shirt out of the closet. I was getting toward the back where I knew that nothing back there I would wear. I had thrown the shirt without paying attention to where it landed. That is until….

"KATIE STOP!" I turned around startled as Levi suddenly screamed at me, but I quickly burst out laughing at the sight of my red shirt hanging off his head and covering his face!  
"This. Is. Not. Funny!" Levi said between gritted teeth.

"Oh yes it is, you should see yourself!" I said as I bent over to grab my sides from laughing so hard.

"UGH!" Levi huffed as he threw the shirt off his head and hurled it toward me. It hit me before falling to the floor.

"Well why don't you pick out my outfit since you think everything I own is just so great." I said to Levi hoping that he'd actually pick something good out and it'd solve my problem and he 'd calm down to.  
"Ok fine." Levi said as he stood up and walked toward my closet and looked in it. He started digging around a few minutes before he pulled a shirt off a coat hanger and looked at it.

"AH HA! Perfect!" He said as he pulled a pair of shorts down as well and handed me the outfit. "here ya go, these will look great on you." He said with a smile.

I looked at the clothing he had in his hand. The shirt was one of my favorites, it was the red shirt that I remembered me and him talking about before we went on vacation and he was packing my clothes. The shorts were a light khaki color and went down to right about my knee. I really liked the outfit.

"You can even wear your flip flops with them" he said with a smirk.

"Levi , that's perfect!" I said with shock "I'm gonna let you start picking out my clothes more often." I said with a small laugh.

He gave a deep chuckle as he handed me the clothes and walked back over to my bed and laid down. He had his hands under his head and he was staring at my ceiling. He looked so relaxed and care free, I wish I could be more like that.

I shook my head coming out of my daze and headed to the bathroom to change. After I finished changing I opened the door, knowing that Levi could hear it, but stayed in there to brush my teeth and try to fix my hair into a reasonable look.

Just as I was halfway through with my teeth Levi walked up and started leaning against the door frame. The edge of my mouth was cover with the foamy stuff from the toothpaste and I was vigorously brushing away at the back of my teeth.

"Calm down." Levi soothed "You're going to make your gums bleed if you keep that up."

I gave him the eat-crap-and-die-look, but I knew he was right. My gums were pretty sensitive and tended to bleed when I brushed my teeth. I tried to lighten the pressure and slowed down my stokes. I finally decided they were as clean as they'd get and tried to gracefully spit out all of the toothpaste, but that of course would never happen with Levi watching me. So I had spit hanging off my mouth and I ended up having to wipe it away. It was majorly gross.

I moved on to brushing my hair. Sounds simple enough, but my hair hates me and is always in a million knots. I kept hitting major knots that required me to use my fingers to untangle. Levi came over after watching me struggle and grabbed the hairbrush from me and started brushing the back of my hair. It was so embarrassing how he did a better job than me.

"Thank you." I said shyly as he handed me the hairbrush back. He smirked and wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into his chest. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged myself closer, breathing in his addicting scent.

I finally pulled away and turned back toward the mirror. I decided to try something new and pulled, what should be my bangs, back and clipped them to the back of my head. This way my face was more open, and not hidden by my hair. I wasn't sure if I liked it or not, but somebody else made the decision for me.

Levi leaned down and kissed my check before wrapping his arms around my waist from behind.

"I love your hair like that. Your hair always hides to much of your face, I like being able to see it."

Defiantly doing my hair this way more often. I thought to myself, as I leaned my head back into his chest.

"I'm glad you like it." I said with a smile "I like it to."

"Are you ready to go? Its getting late." Levi asked, but he tightened his arms around my waist.

"No. Let's go." I said with a weak voice. The butterflies in my stomach all came storming back at the thoughts of high school.

We finally broke apart and I walked back into my room to get my flip flops on and grab my phone before walking back down the hall to where Levi was waiting in the kitchen.

"Ok I'm ready." I said as I walked up and grabbed his hand, hoping it'd make me feel better. We started walking toward the door as I yelled to my Mom who was in her room. "MOM WE'RE GONE!"

Her reply came back quickly, "OK DON'T BE GONE TO LONG" I loved my mom, sometimes she was a butthole, and then other times she was more relaxed.

Me and Levi walked out the door and off the porch heading toward his driveway where his truck was waiting. Annie, Levi's dog, came running up to us and tried to jump on me.

"Down Annie!" I said, trying to be stern, but failing because I loved the dog so much. I held my hand out and she sat down waiting on me to pet her. I had her spoiled just about as much as Levi did.

"Good girl!" I praised her and I started walking toward Levis truck again. She followed along with us as we crossed through my driveway and started across the grass. I couldn't help but hold my hand out again to scratch her ears as we were walking.

We reached the truck and I let go of Levi's hand to walk around to my side of the truck. My stomach gave an uneasy lurch as I opened the door and hoped in.

-A magical break in time!-

We were waiting at the stop light on the five lane to turn green so that we could turn up the road to the high school. My leg was bouncing up and down and I couldn't make it stop no matter how hard I tried. It had been a calm drive here, and me and Levi had made small talk, very small talk. My nerves were only getting worse, and were about to drive me crazy. Luckily Levi noticed my distress and reached over and grabbed my hand out of my lap. He started playing with my fingers and smiled at me.

"Katie, it's going to be ok. Stop worrying about it. High school's not that bad, just ask Andrew, or Zach. And it's not like you won't know anybody, all you friends are going to be here, and you'll probably have classes with them to. " Levi said in a calm voice.

I don't know how he did it, but he always knew how to calm me down. He knew what made me feel better more than I did myself.

By now the light had turned green and Levi turned the truck onto the road and drove up the winding hill to the place I feared the most at the current moment. He was still holding my hand while driving, which most days I would chew him out for, but today I needed it. He gave my hand a gentle squeeze as he pulled into the packed parking lot and found a space to park.

Sadly it was toward the bottom and we had a fairly lengthy walk up the row of cars. Levi let go of my hand as we were walking and threw his arm around my waist and pulled me into his side, protecting me from all the scary weirdo's that were around. I was truly grateful that he was there.

Soon we had reached the school and were passing the band room as we walked down the breeze way. I looked in to see all the band geeks in there, most of which I knew, but a few faces I didn't recognize. I was part of the band, and had suffered through a week of band camp last week. It was hot and we stayed outside marching from 8 in the morning to 4 in the afternoon, it was torture! But I had had a ton of fun with all my friends, and as most people know, band people are crazy and there's never a dull moment around them.

We continued walking and opened the door into the biggest, most confusing school I'd been to yet. Which really didn't say much considering I'd only been to my elementary school, where they lead you everywhere, and the Junior high, where your grade was on the same hall and you got in trouble for going down other halls. Now my classes would probably be spread across the whole school, and I had no idea on how to find any of them. Supposedly each hall was a certain subject, but when we'd gotten a tour, it had made absolutely no sense to me.

I did at least know how to get to the cafeteria where I would be handed my schedule so that I could go hunt down all of my teachers and find out what I would need. We made our way down the steps into what I can only describe as the most hectic place I'd ever seen. There were people _everywhere_ and tables were surrounding the walls. There was one table in the middle that was rather popular, so I guessed it would be the main table to get your schedule from.

Me and Levi pushed our way through the crowd and waited in the line that said last name L-P. It took forever, but we finally made it to the front of the line.

"Name?" the guy holding the papers asked.

"Katie Lambert." I said in a small voice that he could barely hear. He started sifting through the stack of papers before pulling one out and handing it to me.

"Here you go, have a nice day."

"You to." Was my reply

We walked away from the table to an open space so that I could look at my schedule.

-1st period Algebra 2 with C. Byrd room C9

-2nd period Band with Mr. Justice room G4

-3rd period Biology with Mrs. Faw room C18

-4th period Civics with Coach Blake room G1

We headed off toward the math hallway after looking at a map placed on the wall. Like everything else it was also crowded. Levi had his hands on my shoulders so that I wouldn't bump into anybody as I looked at the names on the doors, Mrs. Goodly… no, Mrs. Ingle… no, Mr. Soy… defiantly not, Mrs. Byrd.. finally!

Sadly there was yet another line outside of her room, but this time there was only about 3 people, so it shouldn't be so bad. It took about 5 minutes before it was our turn. I walked into the room with Levi trailing behind me. The woman was sitting behind a desk. She looked to be in her late 30's or early 40's her hair was really long, and she wasn't fat or anything, but she was kinda heavy set. She had a nice smile that made me relax a little bit.

"Hello. I'm Mrs. Byrd, and you are?" She asked in a kind voice

"Katie Lambert. I think I have you for 1st period." I said trying to be polite. She looked down at a sheet of paper in front of her before looking back up at me.

"Yes you do. Now, for my class you'll need a 1-inch binder to store your notes and homework in. And if you can a TI 83 or a TI84 graphing calculator will be good to have, if not all you have to do is bring me a pack of batteries and you can use my calculators in class. You will have an EOC in this class at the end of the semester. But don't worry, this semester will fly by and you'll be prepared for the test." She said as she smiled at me.

"Ok thank you." I said and started to walk out the door.

"See you Monday" She called as I left the room.

I walked out of the room and met Levi standing outside the door. I looked down at the paper and moved on to my next class. I already knew about band, so decided to skip down to Biology in room C18, it shouldn't be too far from here.

"How'd it go?" Levi asked as he grabbed my hand and gave it a small squeeze.

"Not to bad. She seems really nice." I said with a smile as I looked up to Levi.

"I told you it wouldn't be so bad."

We continued walking to the end of the hall, and I still hadn't found my class. Luckily there was another map posted and I looked at it. The sad thing about our school is that its pretty much a square, but there's a part that was added on a few years ago, so now our school is a square with a little part sticking out of one corner. That happened to be where my next class was.

Downstairs the hall at least looked halfway normal, but if you went upstairs to the same hall, you literally felt like you were in a corner with rooms. Luckily this class was downstairs. I walked down the hall and turned the corner to find my class. Luckily there wasn't a line this time.

I walked in nervously. "Hey! I'm Mrs. Faw" She said in a semi mono tone voice. She didn't look to cheerful either.

"I'm Katie Lambert." I said in a small voice. Mrs. Faw was taller than me. And she was about average weight to. She was probably an athlete in high school, but she was wayyyy past that. She was probably in here 50's. Her hair was starting to turn grey at the roots and she had it pulled back into a pony tail.

"Ah I see I have you for 3rd. Well you will go to lunch right before my class. Your welcome to drop your stuff off here first, or take it on to lunch it doesn't really matter to me. Now for my class you will need a 1-inch binder and a few tab dividers. I will be doing notebook checks and your expected to have everything I give you in your notebook. I'll give you a textbook on the first day of school, and you can leave it at home. I expect you to read over the chapter every night and the notes that I give you. You have an EOC in this class and were going to be moving fast to cover everything in time. We're going to have a good semester, now I'll see you on Monday." She said

"Ok, bye." I said and quickly walked out the door. She was going to be one fun teacher. I thought to myself sarcastically. She had already flooded my brain with information and I was having problems sorting it all out.

"You look like you've just seen a ghost." Levi said as we walked back around the corner. I stopped so that I could look at him.

"I'm not going to survive her class." I said in a weak voice. "She seems really mean, and she's already managed to flood my brain!"

"Hey, don't worry. Your strong and you shouldn't let her intimidate you. You can handle her, plus your really good at science so you shouldn't worry about her class." Levi soothed me and then we started walking again.

Next was Civics with coach Franklin in G1. His room was probably near the band room, but I decided to check the map again before I managed to get us both lost. I looked down the hall labeled History, but never saw G1. I looked at were the band room was, and finally found it. It was across from the band room. I didn't even know there were classes over there.

So me and Levi trudged back down the math hall and went outside and up the steps. We made it to the door and I looked in to see the tallest man I had ever seen standing at a desk. He was bald and probably 6 ft 4 or so. He had used to be our Athletic Director until this year, and now I understood why. He was defiantly an athletic person, I had heard he was the Lady's basketball coach, and it fit him.

He noticed me walking in and walked over and held his hand out to me. "Hello I'm coach Franklin." He said in a kind voice, that was really loud!

"I'm Katie Lambert." I stuttered out.

"Ah yes, I have you for 4th period. Well you won't need much for this class, just a pencil and paper. You will however have an EOC but don't worry about that, I'm sure you will blow it away." He said. He seemed very laid back, and he didn't flood my brain or anything. He may look scary, but he actually seemed really nice. "So I'll see you Monday! "

"Ok! See ya" I said as I turned to walk out the door. He was the only teacher that I really liked so far.

Me and Levi decided to for go the band room and went on down to his truck. I climbed in feeling a whole lot better about school now, but I still was worry free yet. I was now blessed with a mile high shopping list of school stuff though.

"Feeling better? Your actually smiling now." Levi asked as he brought his hand up to trace my smile.

"Yea, I'm still worried, but there's only one evil teacher, and I'm sure I can just avoid all the weird people. But now I have a lot of shopping to do." I said with a grimace. I absolutely hated shopping with a passion. The only time I would go on my own free will is if it involved a book store or State Line Tack.

"Well why don't you call your parents and see if it's ok to go to Ashville. I'll take you to Wal-Mart and we'll get everything, and then I'll even take you to Barnes and Noble. Does that sound better?" He asked. Man he knew me to well, I couldn't pass up the bookstore.

"Your lucky I brought my wallet with some money for stuff in it. And I even have my B&N gift card! Ooooo and I'll finally get to go to the new one in the mall! Have you seen how huge it is? ITS GIGANTIC!" I said in a rush. What? I was super excited, I _love _the bookstore.

"Ok ok ok, easy killer. Yes I'll take you to the new one, but on one condition." He stated. Uh-oh this couldn't be good.

"Ummm ok?" I asked warily.

"You go to the dance at the Train Depot for a fundraiser on Friday with me." He said with a major smirk on his face.

OH CRAP! Was my only thought. It was a formal dance, which meant I'd have to dress up. And I can't dance! We'd already been over this before. But I really wanted to go to the bookstore, and this was a fundraiser for the Shriner's hospital. I'd had to go there before and the place was amazing, and it helped kids forget about all of the bad reasons they were there in the first place. Levi's dad was making him go, because there business was going to make a big donation. I knew he didn't want to go, especially since he would have to wear a tux. So why not try to make it better for him by me going to. We could both be miserable together.

"Ummmm ok, but please don't make me dance." I pleaded

"O you will be dancing don't worry." He said with a full blown grin on his face.

Well crap!

* * *

**So, i changed the direction of where this chapter was going half way through it, so if its crappy i'm sorry. i guess its more of a filler chapter than anything.**

**Well tell me what you think!! PLEASE!!!! O and check out Nova Rides stories, Neighborly Love and Repair!**

**~Jump4Life  
**


	18. Water Fight!

**Ok guys, heres the next chapter. it's not that great in my opinion, but it's the best I could do. I had originally planned on this being a totally different chapter but then changed my mind. And then it was supposed to be funny but the end ended up being more serious then i had intended it to be. O well tell me what you think. I'll try to be quicker on my next update. It's my spring break so maybe it won't be to long. only 9 more weeks until summer break!**

* * *

Chapter 18: Water Fight!

I was in Hell! That's the only way to describe it. After hearing that I would be going to the dance, my best friends Jessica and Hannah decided to take me shopping for a dress. It was Tuesday, and the plans had been spur of the moment. I missed Levi dearly and I hated shopping anyway. We were currently at the mall in JC Penny's hunting formal dresses, since the other 2 were also going to the dance. It was the middle of summer, so the dress selection was sparse, but they were cheap.

Hannah didn't trust my fashion sense enough to let me pick my own dress out, so I had given her and Jessica permission to do everything for me. They layered my arms with dresses, ranging from long to short, bright to dull colors and so forth.

"Guys, I think I have enough to try on now!" I complained as Hannah laid yet another dress on to the pile that was starting to get very heavy in my arms.

"We wanna make sure you get the perfect dress Katie, which means you're going to have to try on a ton of dresses." Hannah answered in a calm tone.

"But whyyyyyy???" I whined yet again. I was tired, and really wanted to be with Levi, which put me in a bad mood so that I was whining a lot. I was seriously questioning my sanity at saying yes to Levi.

"Katie, suck it up!" Hannah said, quickly getting annoyed by me complaining.

Jessica was more understanding. "Katie, it's just one day of trying dresses on, you'll get through it. And the more you cooperate, the quicker you get to see Levi again." She reasoned with me. And then in a quieter tone so that Hannah couldn't hear, "And you're not the only one missing your boyfriend, I miss Jake to." She said in a small voice. I gave a half smile to thank her.

I tried my hardest, but I couldn't think of any cons to this experience yet, but I was trying! Hannah added yet another dress to the pile. One more, and my arms would collapse on me!

"Ok Katie, now you can go try all of those on." Hannah said.

I walked into the nearest dressing room and let the pile of dresses fall onto the bench. I looked around the walls and found 3 hangers. I placed all of the dresses onto one hanger. They barely fit! I looked at the dress on top. It was a shorter dress and strapless. It was black and had a red strip down the side. The middle area of the dress had sequences scattered around it. It was very pretty, but I didn't think it would be my style. It looked way to short for me.

I took it off the hanger and tried it on. It wasn't nearly as bad as I had first imagined, but yet again it wasn't perfect either. I walked out of the dressing room, knowing that the other two would be waiting for me. I could tell by the look on their faces that they agreed with me.

Before they could even say a word I walked back inside and took the dress off. I looked at the next dress and was baffled. Hannah really thought I would wear this? It was bright pink! For all of you who haven't realized this yet, I don't do pink very well. It was also a spaghetti strap. It was long and didn't flare out at the bottom, so it would be hard to walk in. I had already ruled this one out in my mind just by looking at it. I didn't even bother to try it on, Hannah wouldn't know I'd skipped it.

I ended up trying on all of the rest, and let me tell you, there was A LOT of dresses there. I was getting ready to try on the last one. I didn't know how well it would do. I had a few that I semi liked and would deal with if that's the only choices I had, but I didn't really love any of them. I pulled on the last dress and turned to look in the mirror and gasped! This didn't look like me!

The girl standing in the mirror had on a red dress that was spaghetti strap and long. Once it was below the waist it broke off into layers. The dress also slanted once it got mid thigh, so that one of my legs showed a lot, and the other didn't. The longest part of the dress went down to my ankle, but the shortest part was at my knee. The dress was very flattering on me and showed off all of the right curves and hid the bad ones. It accented my blonde hair and if I did my hair right, would make me look 18! The dress would go great with very high heels, even if I didn't go well with high heels.

It was time for me to get Hannah and Jessica's opinion even though I'd already internally made up my mind. I walked out the door to where they were sitting down waiting on me to finish.

"OH MY GOSH KATIE!!!" Hannah exclaimed. "That dress is perfect! Your buying it! No exemptions." She commanded. If you couldn't tell, she planned on being a school teacher, and she would make a pretty darn good one if you ask me.

I turned to look at Jessica for her opinion.

"You're going to knock Levi off his feet in that dress!" She said making me smile. Levi definitely would be surprised by it.

"Thanks guys, and Hannah don't worry I was going to buy it regardless of what you said" I said while giving a small laugh.

I turned around and walked back into the room to change back into my shorts and t-shirt. I grabbed the big pile of dresses and walked outside. It was now Hannah's turn. Jessica had gotten her dress weeks ago when Jake had asked her to go. It was a simple black dress with a white strip starting at the top and getting a little bit wider as it went down her side. It was covered in sequined flower designs, but not too many to make it tacky looking. It was a spaghetti strap halter top dress. It looked great on her and today we were going to go find her the perfect shoes to go with it.

Hannah had just been asked this week like me, but she had refused to tell us who had asked her. I pulled my phone out to see if Levi had txted me. I had 5 new texts. Jeez.

I opened the first message to see that it was from my sister. She was just telling me about the new trailer for New Moon coming up. I moved on to the second one which was from Jane, saying that she had canceled the classes for today since it was raining outside. More like flooding with the thunderstorm that we were getting at the current moment. The third one was from Levi: _Hey, hope everything's going well. _ Awww that was sweet. The next two were also from him. One just said I miss you, and the next one just said hey again.

I replied back to Levi quickly before Hannah came out, _Hey, I miss you to. Sorry I haven't been texting you, but remember were dealing with Hannah here, and she can kinda be extreme at times. She refuses to let me text you, especially when I kept whining earlier. I picked out my dress though, were just waiting on Hannah to get hers before we go find shoes. Love you, see you soon._

I had tried to fit everything I wanted to say into one quick text since I knew I wouldn't get another chance to text him for awhile. Jessica had followed my example and was texting Jake to.

We both put our phones up right as Hannah walked out with the first dress choice. It was short and didn't even go to her knees. It had a blue ribbon right under the bust and had blue flowers on it. I liked it, but it didn't seem like the right dress for her. We all agreed that it was a beautiful dress, but wasn't the one.

She tried on a few more before coming out with the perfect dress on. It was long and almost touched the floor. It was a dark grey color and was strapless. When it reached the waist, it started going off into bunches and flaired out. It had sequences along the top forming a flower. It was gorgeous on her.

"Hannah that is perfect!" Me and Jessica exclaimed at the same time. We looked at each other and started laughing.

"Jeeez guys how did you do that." Hannah asked as she was laughing. I looked up at her bewildered face and started laughing harder.

By now I was clutching my sides and trying to breathe. Jessica looked like she was about to fall off of her chair, and Hannah was standing in the door of the changing room shaking her head at us.

It took us a few minutes, but by the time Hannah was done changing back into her clothes we had stopped laughing and were having some random conversation about the Maximum Ride books.

"Do you guys ever talk about anything but books and guys?" Hannah asked us jokingly. Me and Jessica looked at each other and smiled.

"Of course, we talk about Horses to." I reasoned in a duh voice.

"And you can't forget dogs we talk about them to." Jessica backed me up.

"You guys are impossible." Hannah concluded as me and Jessica started laughing again.

We went and paid for our dresses and moved on to another store. We all still needed shoes, so we decided to go to the Shoe Dept. that was at the other end of the mall. It was a semi long walk, but wasn't so bad.

I knew that I needed to get some fairly decent high heels so that I wouldn't trip over my dress, but I hated heels and tend to fall in them. I figured black would go best with my dress and I'd still be able to wear them with other outfits to church.

We walked over to the woman's section and started searching through the heels. There were a ton of different kinds, but I finally came across a pair that would go great with Hannah's dress. They were about 2 ½ inches high, and the heel was semi skinny, but I'd seen worse. They were a dark grey that matched her dress and were strappies. There was a strap that would buckle across her upper ankle, and a weave of straps to go across her toes that had stones in the middle.

"Hannah look! These would be perfect for your dress!" I exclaimed. She looked at me from across the aisle. She must have seen the shoes and liked them, because she started walking over to me to get a better look. I held them out to her to take them. She looked at them and turned them around a few times before finally smiling and looking up at me.

"These are great Katie! Maybe you're not so bad at fashion after all." She teased. I gave her an insulted look before laughing. Jessica was still looking around, so I went to join her.

Right as I walked up beside her she exclaimed, "KATIE!!!!!"

"WHAT??? Jezz I'm right beside you no need to yell"

"O sorry I didn't know you were there. Look at these they'd look really good with your dress."

I looked down at the shoes she had in her hand. They were strappies and had about a 2 inch heel on them. That wouldn't be so bad for me, I'd still be able to walk. They were a black and lace. There were lace straps across my toes and then another lace strap that tied above my ankle to help keep the shoe on. They were perfect!

"Jessica, these are amazing." I said in awe

"I know I'm just good like that." She said joking

"Yes, yes you are" I said and then stuck my tongue out at her.

Now all we needed to do was find Jessica a pair of shoes. I was getting really tired and just wanted to go home and crash. I hadn't noticed that Hannah hadn't been standing with me and Jessica as she showed me the shoes.

Suddenly she called Jessica's name and I knew that she had found shoes for Jessica. I walked over to see what they looked like. They were also black like mine and strappies. Although hers wasn't lace they still had straps across the toes, but on the straps were sequences that would match her dress.

Finally we were done shopping for the day. All we had to do was pay for the shoes and then we'd be on our way home.

~~~~~HEY~~~~~

I kept hearing this annoying buzzing sound. I couldn't figure out what it was, and I couldn't find it no matter how hard I looked. I was about to go crazy! Would somebody please turn the buzzing off!!!!

I lifted my head up off my pillow, the buzzing sound had followed me from my dreams to that crazy place where your half awake and half asleep and then it had even followed me into reality. Once I was half way coherent from waking up I realized it was my phone going off.

I reached up to grab it off the window sill above my bed. I had a new text from Levi. I couldn't figure out why my phone had kept buzzing though, it was only supposed to buzz once. I gave up for now and decided to figure that part out later and opened my phone to read the text.

_Good morning beautiful. I had to leave early for work this morning and I didn't want to wake you up since you only have a few days left to sleep in. I'll be back before lunch time and we'll do something then. See you soon, love you Levi_

If it wasn't bad enough being woken up, being woken up to find that you wouldn't see your boyfriend for another 4 hours was a bummer. I had expected to see him first thing this morning. We hadn't exactly made plans for the day yet, we had just made a pact to do something together.

Hmmmm what to do with 4 hours of nothing to do? I guess I could help my parents out a little and get some house work done. And my room seriously needed some help.

I crawled out of bed and nearly missed stepping on Nick. He was stretched across my floor laying in the few rays of sun coming through my window.

"Come on Nick; let's go get something to eat." He jumped at the word go thinking we were going somewhere. He trotted behind me into the kitchen as I started rummaging through the cabinets trying to find something that sounded good for breakfast.

I eventually found a box of pop-tarts and decided that would suffice. After shoveling the pop-tart down I walked into my room to get started.

My bookcase was looking extremely full and it was about time to move it around so that all the books would fit. My TV stand had a cabinet that I could stick books I never read into, it would just need to be cleaned out first.

I got down onto the floor and started rummaging through all the junk I had stuffed in hear through the years. I came across my old sketch pad and decided to look into it. I had never expected to find all of the old drawings from Levi. About 7 or 8 years ago we had both had this big streak were we both loved to draw all the time. Levi always drew trucks and trailers, and I loved to draw horses. My horses always looked horrible but Levi put a lot of effort into his drawings and his trucks almost looked professional.

I finally flipped to my favorite one of all times. It was a picture Levi had drew specifically for me. It had a small house with an elaborate truck sitting outside that I would love to have had and then on the other side of the paper was a pasture with rolling hills and a small horse was grazing next to the tiny creek that ran through the pasture. I loved the picture and I wanted to find a way to copy it and preserve it, I just didn't know how.

I would have to show Levi's these later. Maybe I'd find a way to frame it and then give it to him, I really think he'd like it.

~~~~~TIME BREAK!~~~~~

I was just finishing up cleaning my room when Nick jumped off my bed and went running toward the front door. I knew it was Levi, because Nick wasn't barking and if it had been anybody else he would have. I heard the door open, so I just stayed in my room waiting on him to walk in there.

I was just putting up my last clean shirt into the closet and Levi still hadn't walked into my room yet. I was starting to get worried that it was somebody else, even Nick hadn't walked back in yet. I decided to go looking through the house. I walked down the hall and to the front door. There were no foot prints on the floor to go by or anything. I started walking into the kitchen and right as I passed the divider separating the front door from the kitchen somebody grabbed me around my waist and threw their hand over my mouth.

"Do not scream when I take my hand away from your mouth or there will be consequences." A voice said before the hand across my mouth started to move away.

"LEVI!!!!! YOUBUTTHOLE!!! YOU SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF ME!!" I screamed my head off at him as I jumped around and pushed his chest, which didn't faze him at all.

"What did I say about screaming?" Levi asked in a serious tone.

"I Don't give a crap about consequences. You wouldn't hurt me and I know that"

"O yea? You wanna bet?"

"Yea, I do!" I said knowing he would try to scare me but nothing would compare to what he had just done.

"Ok then." He said as he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and started running toward my room.

"LEVI PUT ME DOWN!" I said praying to God that he wouldn't drop me onto my head. I had no interest in breaking my neck. By now we had reached my room and right as he reached my bed he threw me down. He laid down on top of me with his arms holding him up so that he wouldn't squash me.

"I missed you." He said the hint of humor gone from his voice. He was completely serious now.

"I missed you to." I said as a smile started forming on my lips. Levi leaned down and gave me a small kiss.

Before it could go any further Levi got up and pulled me with him.

"Come on you can come help me with a job I have to do." Levi said as he started walking toward the door, while dragging me along.

"Wait, what job? You're not going to make me go on a plumbing job are you?" I questioned

"No silly, you're going to help me wash the work truck."

The only thought going through my head as he said that was, Thank God I didn't put on a white t shirt this morning. I had on a yellow tank top with my brown soffees. It was super hot today, which would make washing the truck difficult, but also refreshing, because I always managed to get soaked.

We walked into Levi's house so that he could change out of his work jeans and into a pair of shorts. He already had a t-shirt on that had the sleeves cut off. I waited in his room as he went to change. I was sitting on his soft bed with his black comforter hanging off the edge. I laid down and put my head onto his pillow. It smelt like him. It was very relaxing. I just wanted to be lazy today and lay around sleeping, I didn't want to work at all, my 4 hours had been enough this morning, but Levi needed my help.

When Levi walked into his room I was already about gone. He had to literally drag me out of the bed. He picked me up with such ease that it wasn't even funny and threw me onto his back and gave me a piggy back ride outside.

The truck was already parked into the driveway where we would be washing it. Levi went over to the cabinet they had on their front porch and got out the bucket and soap we would need. I hadn't noticed as we were walking over here, but now that I was paying more attention I realized his parents car was gone.

"Where did your parents go?" I asked

"O they went to see the grandbabies. They can't stay away from them to long." Levi replied with a small chuckle. "Those kids are so spoiled by them its unreal."

It didn't take us long to get started and have a system up and going. I would spray the truck with the water hose and then Levi would wash it. After he was done making sure every tiny speck of dirt was gone (It was really annoying) I would rinse the soap suds off and then we would move on to the other side.

It was extremely hot outside. I was sweating like crazy and I wasn't doing anything. Levi was the one doing the actual work. I couldn't imagine how hot he was. Hmmmm maybe I should cool him off?

I aimed the water hose at his head, and let the water fly! Levi jumped away from the water and spun around. I quickly put the hose behind my back and looked up at the sky and started whistling, trying to play innocent.

"Oh, you are so far from innocent! You might as well stop faking now." Levi said while he started inching toward the bucket full of soapy water. Oh crap!

Before I could even reply he had picked up the water bucket and soapy water was flying toward me. I tried to jump out of the way and dodge it, but most of it still hit me. Needless to say I was DRENCHED!

"Oh you are so going to pay for that Levi!"

"I'd like to see you try."

"I hope you do realize you're the one holding an empty bucket and I'm the one with a water hose here." Levi's face fell. He had just realized he was screwed!

"HA HA!" I screamed as I started spraying the water hose in his direction. I had nooooo mercy for him.

Levi ignored the water and started making his way toward me. I took a step back and pressed the handle harder, hoping it would faze Levi some, but it didn't. In fact it did the opposite, he started running toward me, and I had nowhere to go and no weapons!

I looked to my left and saw Levi's truck not too far from me. If I ran as fast as I could I might could make it there before him. I dropped the water hose and ran for dear life.

I reached the truck before Levi and heaved the door open as quickly as possible. But it wasn't quick enough. Levi grabbed the door before I could shut it behind me.

Sadly enough for me, his new truck had bucket seats, and I couldn't just scoot across the flat seats toward the door like his old truck. I looked toward the door longingly.

"There's no escaping now." Levi said in a deep voice. I assumed he was trying to be menacing, but it wasn't working out so well for him. Maybe if it wasn't me, somebody else would be scared, but this was me were dealing with. I decided I'd play along and act scared.

I cowered into the seat. "Don't kill me!" I pleaded.

It worked, Levi busted out laughing. I was laughing so hard, I was clutching my sides about to fall out of the truck.

Levi was the first to stop laughing. I took a deep breath trying to clam myself as I looked up at him. He was gazing down at me with an intent stare. It was like he could see down into my soul, and I didn't want him to see all of that. There was too much bad stuff down there.

I looked away embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed Katie, please." Levi said in a soft tone. I looked back up at him.

"I'm not embarrassed, I'm just scared." I confessed.

"Why are you so scared?" Levi said as he grabbed my arm and pulled me up and into his arms.

"I just feel like this is too good to be true. I've always liked you, ever since I met you. You've always been who I wanted to end up with, but I never thought I would. You're much to good for me, and there are so much better people out there than me. And not just that but I've always been afraid to fall in love. People change their mind so often, how can you ever be sure something is going to last? One of my friend's parents just got a divorce and they were married for 25 years. I just don't want to lose you ever!" I said trying to show him how I felt.

His eyes softened. "Katie, you're stuck with me forever. I'm not going anywhere. I'll let you in on a little secret of mine." He said

"What secret?"  
"You're all I've ever wanted to. I love you, and it is a scary thing, but you make it worth the fear." He said.

"Awww Levi, you're the best you know that." I said trying to lighten the mood a little. "Thank you."

"Of course I'm the best! I'm the best there ever was." Levi said breaking out into a huge grin.

I started leaning up, and Levi realized what I wanted, so he bent his head down and gave me a soft sweet kiss.

"Come on we need to go finish washing the truck before your dad kills me because I keep distracting you." I said.

"Who cares about a stupid work truck?" Levi said as he tightened his grip around my waist. I gave him a you've-got-to-be-kidding-me look before I pushed on his chest. He let go of my waist, and grabbed my hand instead.

"After this lets go inside and watch a movie." I suggested.

"Is it going to be a chick flick?" Levi asked. He wasn't exactly the biggest fan of them, but he watched them because I loved them.

"Your choice this time, but no scary movies. I have no interest in having nightmares until the next millennium." I joked.

"Hmmmm…… I think we should go watch 2 Fast 2 Furious then." Of course, that was his favorite movie.

"Haven't you worn that one out yet?" I joked

"Have you worn Sweet Home Alabama out yet?" He stabbed back.

"Good point then."

We finished the truck and continued our day inside watching a movie and joking around like normal.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**~Jump4Life  
**


End file.
